Mommy Nye
by Quaver Ava
Summary: Nye, once a violent little vermin otter cub, is now all grown up, and she's got a brat! However, motherhood has cost her everything... Will it ever be the same again? [This is a story written for and beta tested by SaraaLuna of her character Nye. Will be taken down come the new year.]
1. Chapter 1

**Pre-Story Note: Nye is a character whom belongs to SaraaLuna and once apart of a fanfiction called The Reverse Taggerung Effect. Basically what happened in that tale is Nye was taken at a young age and raised to be a vermin. Through a good bit of violence and bloodshed and some nasty words later, she had a wonderful tale. But alas, my good friend took Nye's story down, now retiring from the Redwall Archive, writing wise at least. I wrote this tale for her during a long hiatus from the archive myself and I'm now passing it onto you guys who remember Nye, or who are simply curious about a vermin who's character is far from fit for motherhood, but is a mother in this tale all the same... All characters and places belong to their respectable owners. **

Chore

Nye was sitting by herself one day eating a small bowl of spicy noodles with chopped up shrimp and a lot of crushed hotroots cooked into it. Her mouth watered at the sight of the noodles and shrimp heavily speckled with the spicy root. With a fork she picked up a few noodles, her tongue lightly poking out of her mouth, twitching in want. Raising the noodles high then, hotroot and chunks of shrimp caught in their clutches, she opened her jaws, sharp predatory teeth showing before lowering the thick stringy stuff down onto her tongue. Her thin otterly lips closed around it, pulling the fork out a second later. What proceeded next was her mouth filling with water as she lightly chewed on the delicious bite, appreciating it for all its worth before swallowing it, a feeling of pleasure going through her as it slid down the back of her throat.

But alas, such pleasures where never to be had alone when one lived in a holt full of otters, rotten little children always liked breaking the damn peace… "Gale?" A small voice called her, making her heart give a tiny little jump, tiny, and her gut a sickening turn at the sweetness behind it. "Why won't any'un let me eat with 'em?" The little voice asked.

She turned her head then and looked down at the boy. His eyes were a deep brown, wide and wet with tears just on the other side. If the brat was anyone else she'd have kicked him on his way. But unfortunately this was _her _brat. She licked her lips before looking up to the sky in thought for just a moment. "You know damn well why 'ey en't lettin' you sit with 'em. Ya five, but you en't stupid child. Now sit down and be quiet, Chore."

Chore happily sat down next to her but not to close because he knew how she was about her space. He lightly kicked his legs, but not too fast as to annoy her, and jumped into his spicy noodles. He also ate as quiet as possible, as to not bother his mother as she went back to her eating. It was a constant game of silence, because his mother enjoyed silence, and he enjoyed her enjoying stuff.

Nye ate her noodles some more, taking in the pleasure as they left a burning sensation in her mouth and down her throat. Her sinuses ran and her stomach gave a warm feeling of approval. She finally turned her head to her brat when done and watched him as he finished his noodles. He then held his bowl in his lap and continued to lightly kick his legs. "Alright, you sat with me long enough. Go back over there and don't let 'em chase you away. If you come back I'll whip yer tail tonight."

Chore gave her a small frightened look for just a moment, enough for her to lower her brow, before he hardened it and nodded his head. "I doin'it, Gale!" he exclaimed, jumping up and running away before she could whack him for being too excited. The otter rolled her eyes at him, watching his little form run on over to the group of children that he had been trying to befriend for the past three days.

To her pleasure, and amusement, she watched as he stroked up a conversation with an otter maid. Good, the brat needed someone to gush over. But then the maid laughed and turned her back on him. Nye leaned lightly forward, waiting to see what her Chore would do next at such a response. He knew she was watching, and he knew the punishment if he didn't do what was supposed to be done in such a situation. A smile crossed her features when he pushed the girl in the back and onto the ground. The other children around him immediately jumped on him, turning into a cloud of dust, limbs, little stars, and beautiful violence. If he was in a horde trying to make friends with some other children that'd be the right proper way of doing it! But they weren't living in a horde where such chaos was expected…

Parents rushed in on the scene, pulling their children off of her Chore. She felt a tiny feeling of pride in her breast as he kicked and scratched in the air at the female that had dragged him out of the fight. He then sunk his sharp baby teeth into her arm, making her howl out in pain. It was then that Nye gave in and got up to retrieve her little demon.

"Marian, I see you're getting to know my lil' mate there!" Nye said her tone overly sweet and sugared. She grinned too, showing off her sharp teeth in a dangerous and unnerving manner.

The other female glared at her as she held Chore out by his scruff. "Keep your child away from my Seaeyes, or I'll have you thrown in the Hut for two days."

"Oh the Hut, what a terrible sentence, woah onto me!" Nye laughed as she took her child by his scruff, his tail now tucked between his legs at being held in such manner. She then placed him down beside her, letting her grin grow even more as he stuck out his tongue at the girl he had pushed. She was crying to herself, a wonderfully miserable ball of fluff.

Another parent came forward, a burly otter who Nye honestly didn't know, and didn't care to know. "I'm warnin' you vermin, keep him in line or it'll be like when you first came here all over again. We're tired of your tricks!" he said, his voice a dangerous growl as he pointed a finger in her direction. Chore had left one of his two sons with a black eye.

Nye would have loved to continued taking the situation as if it were a joke, but she knew that threat held enough weight in it as is. With a curse under her breath the otter turned and nudged her son onward. "Goddamn, scumscukin' ijiots…" She muttered, moving her Chore away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hegg

_Two years later_

Most otters in the holt didn't like the Hut. It was small, smelly, and dirty. Four closed in walls and a roof to top it off. It barely counted as shelter against the elements as wind found its way through every other giant crack in the boards and rain through the thatched roof. In essence it was just an old hut, created by a grumpy hedgehog and long abandoned before the holt found their permanent residence there. It was the first building that stood there and it would most likely be the last, as it carried its creator's stubbornness to stay up no matter the weather, or beast that attacked it.

No creature ever wanted to be thrown in the Hut for you lost all basic privileges of life for just a little while. Depending on the crime many youth would sneak over to the Hut and poke fun at the poor soul inside. Of course this was in secret and they never showed their faces, knowing that same imprisoned one was getting out soon enough at some point.

It was a temporary prison only meant to hold someone for so long. But there was one exception and that was Chore… He came into the world inside the Hut and he would visit it every day, sneaking inside to think when he could. Between the whispers and his mother's reluctant details he pieced together the true story on his own… At first he didn't want to believe it, but in the end he came to accept it.

His mom came to the holt bearing him, they put her in the Hut for a long, _long, _time. He was born inside the Hut. From his mother's details, through tired answers and drunken states, he learned that she had hid him away for as long as she could. Why, he didn't know, she said she didn't know, it was just so. By the time they found him he was half dead from disease and filth… Something happened, and his mom was released to raise him and nurture him back to health.

It was a vague and generalized tale with a lot of holes and questions still in between, but it was the best he could go off of. He remembered from his earlier days seeing his mother inside the Hut and being let in to be with her for just a few hours. And then there were all the times she had simply pushed too far with everyone and they threw her back in for another few days… He would visit her and yell at the taunting halfers that tried tormenting her… which normally ended up with him getting a mud clod to his head…

They never got away with the injuries of course. He had a special talent of making traps and put it into good use… He himself would have spent a day or two in the Hut already if he didn't have childhood on his side, and he took full advantage of. But even if they were to throw him inside the Hut it would be better than the hell hole they called education. Besides… he did visit the Hut every day, so it really didn't matter.

And today he needed to sneak inside… He prayed to the fates that it was empty, his small arms running over his eyes. There was a sore and swollen spot just on his cheek bone and he didn't want anyone to see. It would only cause more trouble, specifically for his mother, but in the end it would earn him another smack across the face. The Hut's cool mud would help take some of the swelling down to where he could say he walked into a tree branch instead of the obvious. It would also give him a spot to think and ponder, to hide away from the world as he tried to figure out just _why_.

But in the end luck wasn't on his side that day. Turning the corner down the path to the secluded hut he had to take three steps back to hide himself from the otter standing outside of it. His eyes lightly trembled as he took in the sight before him, his swollen face stinging at the disappointment of not getting treatment. Out of all the otters in the holt, who else to be guarding the Hut but the Skipper's brother, Lucius. He was perhaps one of the tallest and strongest otters in the whole holt, able to toss his mate up in the air and catch her all day long… Chore should know because he had witness the large otter do just that. He was also skilled in using a long bow so whoever escaped his paws didn't get too far away.

Chore slightly gulped before he sucked in his gut and scrunched his face up in determination. If there was someone in _his _Hut he was gonna know who and why. The boy had learned not to waltz right up to Lucius and ask questions as the tall otter would simply shake his head and point for him to go away. No, the only way to get answers was to sneak around and to the other side of the hut… Which was as simple as pie for Chore!

The boy knew every angle and way to get to the Hut and around it without alerting a single beast. He had impressed his mother one day by showing that he could get around unseen and covering up his tracks. It took a little patience and time for him, but he got to the other side in a few minutes. One moment he was looking at the Hut through the woods, the next he was close enough to look through the cracks and see who was imprisoned this time.

To his surprise it wasn't anyone, or anything, he had ever seen before. Only in pictures and tales had he laid eyes on the creature that was sleeping in the muddy hut. The thing had pointy ears, long fur, and a bushy red tail… It took him a moment to realize that it was indeed a fox. He had sworn they were at least a little bit smaller… Excitement boiled up inside of him at the sight of the new beast and he held himself back from out rightly saying something. Instead he crawled up close to the Hut's wall, his eyes shifting from the sleeping fox to the tall form on the other side of the Hut, and slowly went and retrieved a hidden drawing board and stick that he used to talk with his mom without alerting the guard.

The boy lightly licked his lips, nervously now inching up to the wall. He had always had a theory that the guards knew he was there and just tolerated him. It was going to be the first day that he would try and talk with someone else besides his mother through the Hut's walls. So if Lucius didn't say or turn around immediately he had them truly fooled! Hopeful thoughts, yes, but he clung onto them with each step took towards the familiar wall.

Finally he reached it, board and drawing stick in hand. With a little look up to the otter on the other side of the Hut, barely seeing Lucius's fur through the cracks, Chore gingerly squatted down and focused his gaze onto the sleeping fox… Who was looking right back at him with amber eyes. He held back a sharp intake of breath at seeing the vermin conscious and awake. His heart hammered in his ears as he looked back into the eyes of the fox.

The creature wasn't really ugly like he thought most vermin would be from all the fighting they had. Yes, this one looked like he had his fair share of scars but in truth the fox was actually handsome. He liked the thought of this fox being of the charming and charismatic kind… the kind that were the most dangerous.

And here he was about to talk with the creature. His mother would whoop him until he had blisters and then about every other adult in the holt would jump in, finally agreeing with his mother on one thing. The other children would call him a vermin for just wanting to talk with the fox. More so than they already did… And the few friends he was able to obtain, miraculously, would tell him that he was out of his mind. "Hi." He wrote on the little board, slipping it through a large crack to the creature within.

The fox stared at the board and drawing stick for a long pause, as if contemplating it with his whole being. Chore lightly looked up to Lucius, knowing the otter would personally whoop his tail too if he was caught. His eyes snapped back down as the prisoner slowly crawled forward through the mud. It stuck to his cloths and put his fur in clumps, each movement holding a horrible squelching sound. "Wha' ya doin' in there vermin…" Lucius voiced from his side, not even bothering to look behind him.

"Jus' trying to see if I can escape." The fox returned, smiling as he came just a foot away from Chore. The boy was captivated by the fox's amber eyes, his heart feeling like it wanted to jump up his throat. The fox held his gaze with him as he picked up the stick, turning it in his hands a few times and touching the end with his muddy finger as if to test the sharpness. Then he slowly put it to the drawing board and wrote. He slipped it through the cracks to Chore a moment later.

The young otter slowly took the board from the fox, feeling the vermin hold it for just a moment before letting go. He took only a second to look down. "Name's Hegg." It read.


	3. Chapter 3

How We Change

Nye watched her Chore walk through the hut's door out of the side of her eye. She didn't bother to say hello or any greeting of any kind. Neither did he. It was a stupid and absurd idea to waste time on asking him how his day went because all he did was go to school and learn what he already knew. He was smart, she would give him that, clever at times even, but he would never catch her saying that aloud to him. No, there was no need to ask him about his day because she already knew how it went, and he knew that she did.

The boy walked over to his bed and placed his bag down, sighing at being relieved of his heavy school books. The holt had recently received a large shipment from the Redwall presses, so all the books were all nice and new. Nye was counting the days it would take for half of the books to be torn up and muddied by their careless child owners. Oh how she wished she could personally just take her Chore's books away and stomp them into the ground, but then she would be thrown into the hut… And at the moment that was something she could not afford.

It had been two years sense Chore's incident with the other children. As small and minor as it might have seemed to her at the time to the other parents it was a milestone in Chore's development. He was forever marked from that day onward… And strangely enough the same girl he had pushed was now his best friend. Her mother hated him, and hated Nye even more. So the vermin mother encouraged her son to be with the girl as much as possible, knowing it caused the girl's parents to fight.

If it was one thing she was good at it was making people's lives miserable. No matter how much they held over her head she still found ways to get her claws around their little feelings and twist them to her will and enjoyment. Over the years the otter had become just slightly sadistic…

"Gale," a soft voice said to her right. Nye rolled her eyes before looking in his direction. He held a bold and determined look in his eye and she knew he was about to ask her for something. "Can I have some extra coin to get a little cake for a… Friend."

A loud snap resonated throughout the small hut as Nye shut a black book that was in her lap at the time. She put it into a box and locked it with a key that was around her neck. Her eyes lingered on him for just a moment as he continued to keep his bold expression. For other families the children would plead and beg for such a request, but in hers you had to hold your ground and suck in your gut. She wasn't raising any whining brats. "You want some extra coin for a small cake?" she asked, her tone deadpanned.

Chore nodded his head once.

"No." Nye finished, standing up and making her way to her dresser. She looked herself in the mirror and cringed at the soft features that had slowly grown on her through the years. It was amazing how much roughness one lost when they stopped sparring every single day. Hell, she was lucky when they gave her a spear to fish with. The scars and the eyes were still there, yes, but her fur was now clean and combed, her cloths neatly pressed and void of any blood stains at all. Even her figure had changed through the wonderful process that was motherhood, making her want to strangle Chore every other time she saw herself. But she was not out of shape, no, nor her reflexes lacking any. They didn't let her spar, but she still held her own routine every day and night… And Chore was increasingly becoming useful in keeping her wits about her as she would have him help her train.

There would be a day where she no longer needed to stay in this holt and would leave. There was no returning back to the horde, but there was no staying here for the rest of her damn life either. Her eyes fell back to Chore who was now diligently working on his homework. Equations and notes speckled the drawing board in his hand. "Seaeyes isn't it?" Nye spoke out his friend's name. To her surprise he shook his head.

"No, this is a new friend. He's stuck in the Hut and I've been talking with him. I like him." Chore explained as he put down the answers to three long equations. Nye would never understand the need for such levels of math knowing full well that her Chore wasn't going to grow up to be a mole.

"The goddamn Hut huh?" Nye voiced as she looked over to her purse of coins. Her hand was already digging out a few as she realized how soft she had become. Years ago she would have been horrified to even give something up so easily, but that was her then and this was her now. In reality she simply just didn't care about money or possessions as she did before, finding the more valuable aspects of life to be freedom and the ability to do whatever you wanted whenever you wanted… Like she had before Chore…

The mother walked over to her son and dropped the coins onto his nightstand. He only gave them a moment's glance before returning to his homework. There was no need to thank her as it would earn him a stern look. She looked at him for a moment longer, now taking in his features… He was growing up fast, she might dare say too fast at times. But what really irked her the most was seeing her in him… and _him _in him as well…

With a sudden foul mood the otter left the hut leaving her child behind and alone. She was going to find the most tempered otters out there and try as hard as she could to get them to throw a fist at her. Then she would have a good excuse for 'accidently' crushing in their throats… Old reflexes and all don't-cha-know?

oO0Oo

_Her breath was ragged as her body shook. With sore legs the chained creature slowly brought them up to her chest, jolts of pain shooting through her at every movement of muscle. She knew there would be a day when they would get her, finally catch her in the act, it was inevitable. She knew the fates had a gruesome demise planned out for her, but this… This was the farthest thing she would have ever thought that would have befallen her… _

_Death would have been better… _


	4. Chapter 4

Piece of Cake

Chore slowly walked to the Hut with the small package of cake in his hands. He held a smile on his features at being able to not worry about guards that night. It was the lazy otter Junoff that was posted as sentry. Chore walked right past the snoring otter and up to the Hut's wall. He smiled at the fox within.

Hegg leaned back against the far wall with his arms behind his head and a smirk on his features. Chains ran down from his wrists, neck, and feet to a large stake drilled deep into the earth in the center of the Hut. The mud was to wet and difficult to dig around the stake, and the chains held no locks to pick. The shackles had been fused together right on Hegg's wrists and ankles, the burn marks still visibly there.

"I brought you some cake today." Chore said as he sat down in front of the hut. There was a large hole that had been cut into the wall, bigger than any of the slanted cracks, where the prisoner's food was passed through. Chore tore of a chunk of the sweat treat, put it on a large and clean napkin, and slid it through the hole. He took a step back as the fox crawled from one side of the Hut to his.

With a smile Hegg slowly picked up the cake and began to eat. Chore watched the fox for just a little bit before he ventured forward with another chunk wrapping in a napkin. "Why are you here?" he asked, holding out the cake for the fox to see.

The vermin grinned at the boy's plan. "Huh, no cake without answers now?" He licked his lips hungrily, eyeing the next chunk of sweetness before coolly looking at the boy again. "I got caught, simple as that. They'll be taking me to that big red fort of yours or the mountain infested with hares. Either one I'll end up being executed most likely." Hegg explained with a cool voice, smiling at the horror that crossed Chore's features. "That is…" and before he could finish his statement the boy was shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't-,"

"-Won't,"

"-I _can't _help you get free." Chore finished, stomping his foot down to put his point across. The fox simply shrugged at him before he sat back in his muddy prison. "Why were you caught? What were you doing when you were caught?" The young otter pressed, his composer returning.

"Haha, I like you kid, you've got spunk, and persistence. Nah, I was looking for a friend 'o mine. Believe it or not she's a bloody otter like 'erself." This statement earned the fox a shocked expression from the child and he leaned forward some as well. "Matter 'oh fact, you look like 'er jus' a lil bit…" he added, a spark in his eye as he looked over the boy's features.

"W-well what's her name?" Chore stuttered.

"Nye, her name's Nye... I've spent eight years looking for her…" Hegg said, looking right into Chore's eyes. The boy simply blinked at the foreign and strange name. "You ain't ever heard of an otter named Nye have you…" he added, his breath ending in exasperation.

Chore shook his head in denial.

"Goddamn otter… I've got a whole list oh other names she's gone by… But it's with my stuff… An' they took my stuff… All except for the cloths on my back." Hegg muttered as he turned away from the boy, his eyes shifting back and forth as he thought. Then slowly he looked back up to Chore.

"M-maybe I can get it for you… It's just paper right?" Chore timidity offered, giving a shy smile.

The fox gave a sly smirk in return as he scooted closer to the boy and stuck his fingers through some of the larger cracks in the wall. "It is just a little slip of paper with bird scratch on it. My paws script ain't the prettiest, but it's good enough. You'll find it stuck in my journal as a bookmark. Jus' need the names for now is all… Tain't to much to ask of you… Matey?" Hegg ended with a wink, making the boy giggle.

Chore rotated the rest of the cake in his hand before he walked over to the wall, with Hegg still there, and handed it through the food opening. The fox reached down and lightly touched the boy's hand, their eyes connecting for a second, before he took the rest of the treat away. Chore took a step back, his heart pounding as he thought of how easily the fox could have grabbed him and… he didn't want to think of what the vermin could have done to him, but he was sure it was anything but pleasant… And yet he didn't… "I'll get your little slip of names. But I want to know, why would she need different names?"

The fox gave a chuckle at the boy as he looked him right in the eyes again. "Well you see, she was born an otter but she's a vermin through an' through… But Nye is still an otter…" He gave a small pause, thinking over what he was to say next. With a sigh he continued. "In her younger days before she could hold herself with our more… rougher ways… She had to sneak into holts sometimes to get some food, or rest. You see, everyone thought she was just a deformed weasel with a bunch oh bandages wrapped around 'er tail and a hood stuck to 'er head all the time.

"So while she had me and a couple oh other friends that held her back with the other cubs, we would have torn 'er to pieces if 'en we knew she was an' otter. Jus' how things are in our vermin ways, so don't give me that look. But as ah otter still she couldn't keep 'erself away from certain things, like water. When around us and we were traveling down a river, I remember her with this ridiculously constipated face."

"So she just needed different names for when she was sneaking around holts? OK, that makes some sense, but…"

"She also had this nack for snitching stuff. Ya see, if she went by one name all the time they'd quickly figure 'er out and lock 'er away. Tis probably what happened in the end. Amazin' really that she was able to fool ya woodlanders for years before they most likely caught her and locked 'er away. I've simply been tryin' to find her and bring her back to where she belongs, with 'er real family."

Chore gave a little blink of surprise at this last word and Hegg let a fond smile, that was true to his feelings, pass knowing it would help reel in the boy. "I love 'er like me own sister, boy, but she's gone and disappeared on me. The last thing I remember was 'er trying to get in with some more questionable woodlanders. A band of assassins and thieves I believe… And then… she was gone, disappeared without a trace. I 'ad to hunt down woodlanders after vermin after flying creature to lead me 'ere. Ah simply just want her to come back with me to where she belongs, with those who really care about 'er.

"The horde we all came from has gone and broken apart. All that's left are vermin tryin' to simply make way in the world now. No more raiding or killin' really. Jus' a bunch oh wonderin' nomads now. Knowin' 'er she would be hating every moment of your softer life style. Is makin' someone happy again such a bad thing?" Hegg finally asked, giving the boy a warm smile.

Chore fidgeted where he was, thinking over what the fox had said and the expression he was receiving. Never in his life he would have imagined ever thinking about helping a vermin be happy, nor would he have thought he would be seeing such a kind and caring look on a face of one either. He was hooked, caught up in the possibility of helping someone out of a place they didn't like. Their horde was broken up, and if they were just wondering nomads that meant they weren't gonna be doing anything bad or hurting anyone? No, he'd simply be helping someone return to how they really want to live their life and be happy. It was a romantic idea and he jump at the occasion. With a nod of his head the boy sealed his fate away. "I'll help you Mr. I'll help you."

Hegg began to let a grin replace his warm smile, but it froze when the boy held up a hand. "You gotta promise me through, you can't hurt anyone, not anyone. An' no crossing fingers or giving fibs, I want an honest, true, and good promise!"

The fox stayed quiet for a moment as he mulled over Chore's words. When he spoke he held a sparkle in his eyes that the boy had never seen before. "You wanna know something? It's very hard to get a fox's word, very hard. Only a few beasts have earned my word, and Nye is one of them. When we finally had our suspicions confirmed one night, I ended up being one of the beasts that stood beside her side and kept 'er from getting her tail skinned."

"What happened?" Chore had to ask, the hunger for a story irresistible, captured by the increasing fire inside of the vermin's amber eyes.

Hegg gave a mischievous smile as he leaned back a little in a casual but arrogant way. "Well, you see, when your best friend starts looking like an otter maid, granted a wild verminized otter maid, when we do go swimming she swims like a goddamned fish, and adds hotroot and other spicy stuff 'bout everything she consumes, you kinda get the idea she's not exactly a deformed weasel anymore. It was just a general rule not to really talk about it because we knew she could easily whip our tails about, and if not 'er, it was damn Orch, the one that took care oh her, that shut people up.

"But our wonderfully _kind _and _understanding _friend Wareg called her a woodlander 'un night and with spirits in 'er at the time and a little more arrogant than usual she whipped off her hood and shoved it in his face. Ah think her words went somethin' like, 'Goddamn am one and ain't nothin' ya bilg suckings face can do 'bout it.' If there was ever a fight that day, it was then, and no one got out of it without some kind of laceration or broken bone."

Chore took a step forward then as he asked, "Wait but what happened after that? Wouldn't she had to have run away or get locked up?"

"It happened privately and we all kept our mouths shut for one reason or another. Wareg wasn't gonna go around saying he got his pelt beaten by an otter, and I was to angry at her to even think about her. It was another month or so before it became an accepted fact she was definitively one. So it was quite interesting when the horde leader called her away for a private talk…"

"Oh, what happened?"

"She came back in one piece and we started talking again. Wareg and her even had a silent game of cards." Hegg finished with a shrug. "I've always held Nye's back, even when I wanted to put a dagger in her myself. I've only given my true word out to few beasts, and she's one of them. So to answer ya question, no, I will not promise to not hurt anyone. But as a fair trade for your help I'll make sure to stay clear of anyone when I finally get out oh this hovel. If there's an unlucky soul that gets between Nye and I's freedom, I ain't makin' any promises to keep your request in mind."

Chore felt his heart deflate a little at the possibility of someone in the holt getting hurt. And it would be his fault because he was going to help this fox find his friend. It then occurred to him that he was still going to help the vermin even with the possibility of someone getting hurt or… No, Chore would make sure no one would get hurt. If the fox couldn't promise it to him, than he would. Inhaling loudly 'efore letting out a long sigh the boy nodded his head. "OK, that's Ok for now I guess… I'll have the list of names to you as soon as possible."

Hegg didn't say a thing but gave a slow and subtly nod to the boy. Chore turned his back and began to walk away. Licking his lips the fox turned his attention back to the cake in his hand, and slowly enjoyed the sweat treat. _Piece of cake. _The thought to himself with a chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

Nye the Teacher

If there was one thing that Nye enjoyed about her life the most, that was her job. The holt had trouble figuring out what to use her for when they granted her freedom. She had gone through about every job possible, making it horrible for everyone else that worked with her, until they finally placed her as a teacher… Yes, as a teacher.

And what did she teach? She taught little lasses and lads how to beat the snot out of each other. They told her it was called self-defense and to stress over the defense part. Most days she did her job as they liked, telling the little boys and girls to only hit in certain places and not to kill or maim. It was an absolute insult to any combative training. But most days she had at least some kind of parent there to watch over her and keep her from teaching anything else…

But today there were no parents. Today they were going to touch on some more… aggressive maneuvers of self-defense. All the children held a nervous excitement around them as Nye led them to the sparring ring. There were of course always going to be ears peeled in her direction, but unless one of the brats cried and whined for their mommies no one would really intervene as the sparring ring was on the edge of the holt's village.

"Alright ye brats, line up. Girl, boy girl, boy, ye kno' the drill!" Nye commanded as she walked up and down the line of children. She nodded as they fell into rigid little statues of attention like they were a bunch of sniveling hares. Walking over to a patch of ground the otter kicked off a camouflaged tarp with leaves covering it that was over a hole. Inside the cavity she retrieved a sack of clinking items. The children exchanged looks as she walked over to the brat named Seaeyes and pulled out a dull dagger and held it for the lass to take.

Seaeyes took the dagger without comment before Nye moved onto the next child, giving one to each. When coming to the end of the line to her own brat she looked at him for just a moment before walking away, still holding his dagger in her hands. Chore simply blinked at her back as she walked away from them all, his dagger now twirling between her fingers. "Today ya poor excuses of flesh we'll be learnin' how to cut your target down into a crippled piece of shit. Chore, up front."

Her son didn't hesitate a moment and broke out of line at a jog towards his mother. She had her back to him and he knew she was going to be using him as an example. What he didn't expect through was for her to snap around, throw the dagger right at his head, and lung forward at the same time. If not for their more private lessons he would have found himself severely injured maybe even dead. With a quick jerk to one side the dagger wizzed past his ear and embedded itself into the ground. He then made to jump and roll but his mother tackled him to the ground before he had the chance.

All the children held their breath as the grown female slowly stood up, dragging her son back to his feet with his neck in her hands. He made a light choking sound and she held him there an inch above the dirt before dropping him onto his now weak knees. He crumbled into a little heap coughing and struggling to catch his breath. "'E would be dead if'en I wasn't obligated to keep 'im alive. Chore, get up and stand still." Nye commanded her son, looking at him with a scrutinizing gaze. All the other children watched with silent, but concerned, eyes as he slowly got to his feet still lightly coughing.

Nye walked past him and retrieved the thrown away dagger. Coming back to her child she leaned down behind him and turned his shoulders to face the line of boys and girls. With her dagger she put it just over his jugular. "You won't get very many chances to reach this, but if you can cut them across the neck right 'ere ya target will bleed out quicker than 'bout anythin'. Another hard and difficult place to cut them is right 'ere." Nye instructed as she brought down her dagger between Chore's legs, blade pressed deep in his upper inner thy. "In less than thirty seconds he'd be a lifeless pool of blood on the ground. Now turn to your partner that's to ya right and put your dagger to their necks until you find their jugular. Switch off than find the femoral artery…"

Nye watched them for just a moment as they did just that, some of the boys and girls struggling to keep their nerves together at having one of their friends hold a dagger in those areas. She finally removed her dagger from her son's thigh, and slowly turned him around where his back was to them. While some of the slower saps were still looking for the awkward femoral, Nye decided to give off a bit of trivia. "If ya feeling more of an idiot than usual and want to carve somethin' into a tree, don't… It only takes one slip oh the knife an you're bleeding out from your leg or got a blade in your goddamn gut. I've seen at least three numbskulls kill 'emselves like so."

Nye's tone slowly took on a dull echo from that point onward as she brought her dagger to the back of her son's foreleg. "'ere ya can cripple a beast. Your aim is to cut their tendon clean in two."

oO0Oo

Nye watched her son straddle Seaeyes and wrestle with her. His was to take off a torn and worn coat on Seaeyes while hers was to deliver a lethal blow. Her son was taller and stronger than the maid, making the scenario almost perfect.

And her blood began to boil as she watched her son succeed in his endeavor to take off his partner's coat. Nye's excuse was normally due to time restrictions so that the other children could get a turn. Normally she would have yelled for the two to stop but it was at that moment she caught a glimps of _him _inside of Chore. It was the beginning form of that satisfied smirk at succeeding. Her legs were already moving across the field to yank her son off of the maid. But not before Seaeyes swung up with an elbow as soon as it was free of her coat's sleeve and walloped Chore across the face, and kicking up with her hips as well, and throwing the boy off of her.

Their teacher stopped in her tracks as she watched the miad scramble for the daggar, grab it and swing around as Chore jumped up from where he was and chased her. He ran right into the blade and gave a horrified yell of surprise and pain. Everyone blinked in shock as the boy stumbled back with it between his ribs. Blue ooze ran out around the daggar and he fell to the ground, dead… His tongue shot out of his mouth a moment later and everyone except Nye laughed.

She shook her head before walking up to her son and kicking him roughly in the hip. He sent her a grin before jumping up to his feet. "You died Chore, congratulations. Now take off that coat and hand over your blood packs for the next two." Her son obeyed without a word, taking off his coat and giving her the many sacks that was tied around him filled with a blue ooze. They had chosen to make blue goop instead of red liquid to side step any potentially panicked parents when their children came home with 'blood stained' clothing.

Nye turned to Seaeyes next and sent her a glare. "You got away but still were raped. You fail as well."

Seaeyes had been around her and her son for far too long by this point as she took a daring step forward. "Nahh huh, I knocked him off just as he got the coat off. There wasn't any time for that, I would have gotten away!"

"You insolent little…" Nye began, looking down at the stupid child. But before she could think or do anything there was another disturbance in her class.

"Hey!" She heard from behind by a loud mouth brat named Doogle. Nye whipped around, glaring at the child that dared distract her away from her first target of anger. The boy held a shocked look as he quickly pointed at her son. "Chore took that piece of paper from me I found."

"It's mine, I dropped it in our brawl!" Her son quickly defended, crumpling it up and making to stuff it in his pocket.

Nye marched up to her son, snatched the paper, moved to Doogle, smacked him over the head, and took a look at the offending slip of writing. _Dune, Rivertail, Gale, Flowerpaw, Seva… _And they went on and on. Nye raised an eyebrow at her son for a moment. "What in hell's gates is this?"

"Names." Chore replied.

"Names?" Doogle and Nye asked at the same time. The teacher gave the student a glare before she ripped the slip of paper up five different ways and threw it into the wind. Her son held a shocked and horrified expression as the older otter turned her back on them all. "Class is over for today, practice trying to force yourselves onto your partner later on. Don't get caught, don't kill each other. Chore, don't come home tonight. Seaeyes, you lost your coat, you failed the task. Take Chore with you." And with that Nye had walked away from them all, leaving her whole class stunned and silent at her sudden departure.

Her mind ran over the names she had read already, a tense and nervous feeling crawling in her stomach. Those were _her _names. 


	6. Chapter 6

Vermin

Seaeyes sat beside Chore on her home's front steps. The little otter looked left and then right, seeing no one around before leaning over and kissing her friend on the cheek. But instead of looking over to her blushing face Chore took his hand and wiped the back of it across the spot where she had kissed him. Daggers stabbed at her heart his words made her almost cry. "I don't want no kisses from you."

Remembering what her mommy and daddy said about keeping your patience and staying calm Seaeyes tried to find out why without calling him an outright meanie. "B-but you always like getting a kiss. Why not?" Chore didn't bother to look at her as he slumped down. Suddenly she realized it was because he was upset and felt stupid for not figuring that out sooner. "Oh, I see… Do, do you wanna talk about it?"

The boy simply turned a small glare in her direction that sent shivers up and down her spine. It was almost exactly like the one Gale used on her parents and her on occasions. If she didn't like Chore like she did; she would have quietly gotten up and walked into her house, locking the door behind her. But this was her friend, this was the boy she played house with and kissed his cheek and he kissed her cheek. This was also the boy that saved her countless times from bullies… That last part the very reason they were friends. This was Chore, her friend, and running away from friends when they were angry wasn't a nice thing.

Taking in a deep breath and digging in her determination Seaeyes crossed her arms. It was tougher to stand up to him than anyone else because he had stood up for her so many times before. "What's wrong? Is it 'cause I hit you so hard?"

Chore glared at his webbed hands before clenching them shut. "It was that strip of names… Gale just ripped it up. She tore it to pieces!" he fumed, his fists lightly shaking at what his mother had done…

"That was mean of her Chore, but you mom's just a mean person. You can write a new list of naaeeh!" The girl squealed as Chore turned on her with a deathly glare. She swore he was going to hit her, like the first time they had met… He was a bully back then before he started standing up to her other bullies…

"I didn't make that list of names, some'un else did! And-and!" Chore jumped up from his seat and ran to a loose rock on the ground, kicking it violently into a tree. "Gale's name was on it!" He screamed out, stomping on the ground before he began to cry. "'Er-'er name was on the str'p oh names, an' an', her name was on it, Seaeyes, her name was on it…" he sobbed, falling into a state of tears.

It was at this time that Marian and Syfer, Seaeyes' parents appeared on the edge of the trail that led to their house, her family living just outside of the holt's village. She hopped up and ran to his side, trying to lift him back up as they ran up to them. "What's going on here?" Syfer demanded, looking down at the boy his daughter had befriend.

"Gale's a vermin! That's what's wrong, she's a stupid Goddamn bilg pile snot nose evil murderous theivin-" SMACK! Chore tumbled out of his friend's grasp as her mother hit him right across the cheek he had been elbowed in earlier.

"Marian!" "Mom!" Both husband and daughter yelled in surprise at the mother.

Marian took a deep breath before glaring at chore. "Get off of my property and away from my daughter if you're going to talk like that. Of course she's a vermin and you're just as much of one too. Now go!"

Chore stumbled to his feet and struggled to get away, tears flying from his eyes. Neither Syfer nor Seaeyes could call him back before he was gone into the forest, sobs quickly fading away…

Seaeyes gave chase to the boy before her mother or father could stop her.

"Young lady you come back 'ere right now!" Hollered her mother from a distance, but she ignored her; continuing to push through the woods. "Syfer, Syfer, what are you doing! She's running after that ver-let me-." And her parents voices faded away as she sprinted after her friend…

oO0Oo

"So… It's mush again for dinner?"

"Yes…"

"Ain't you got any oh that hotroot 'n shrimp stuff?"

"Not for the likes of you…"

"That ain't real friendly…"

"I've delt with foxes before. All they do is burn you in the end."

"I won't deny we have a knack for getting woodlanders to do stuff for us…"

"…"

"You wanna share what bushy tailed goodlookin' creature got you fooled?"

"'er name was Tavarna… She's gone now."

"That's a shame… Was she at least pretty?"

"I'm married…"

"Come on Lucius, was she prwuddy?"

"I'm leaving you now, don't try escaping any." The otter growled as he got up and walked away.

Hegg snickered at the retreating form of his guard for just a moment, watching him go away. There were few times where he was actually alone, and he took this one to work on his escape. The fox reached down to his boot, played with a tiny little flap, and pulled out a metal pick. On one side it held a course file made for cutting through chains. He jumped to the base of his stake and began to work on the little notch he had been working on already. Halfway there and he had only been captured for just a few days.

His heart, however, gave a jump when he heard a beast right outside of his hut. "Damnit…" He cursed, slowly looking up and expecting the tall and quiet Lucius to be there, instead stood a boy with his arms crossed and a horribly swollen face. It took him a moment to realize it was Chore, the little fool he had made a friend out of. "Hey there shorty, what's going on?" The fox casually greeted, sliding his file back into his boot.

"You're trying to escape…" Chore growled, an expression of complete anger and spite on his features. Hegg swore it almost looked like something he'd see on a certain other otter he knew.

"Well… Oh course I am! I'm a fox and captured aren't I?" Hegg laughed, finding the boy's anger almost silly. "Now, you're upset. You wanna talk? As a fox I'm gifted with the talent of gab, but I have two ears to listen twice as much as I can talk."

"Ever heard of the name Gale?" Chore growled, the edges of his lips coming up into a snarl. Hegg swore the kid looked more and more like Nye the more he saw him.

"Well… Was it on the list of names? Is that it?" he asked, leaning forward and trying to see if he could spot the slip of paper anywhere on the child.

"Yes…" Chore growled, still holding his arms tightly together.

"C-can I have it? The paper?" Hegg asked, giving a hopeful and friendly smile. Oh how he hated dealing with angry little brats… They tested his patience so much at times.

"No."

"What?" the fox asked in disbelief, his ears falling at the disappointment.

"Ain't got it. _Gale _ripped it up as soon as she took it from me." Chore explained, finally unfolding his arms, but still holding that expression of complete anger.

"Well… Ain't she a real fun 'bout things…" Hegg commented before he got the hint. With a sudden grin, ears flying right back up, the fox jumped from his spot on the muddy ground to the wall. Chore took a step backwards in surprise. "Say me boy, you think she might be my charmin' friend? Is she real nasty and gripes a lot?"

Chore gritted his teeth at the fox's eagerness before he nodded his head. He felt almost disgusted with how happy this vermin was at the news. "And she gets in trouble a lot."

Hegg couldn't believe what he was hearing. The boy, this boy, had found her. Nye was here, she was here! He felt so excited he could… The fox stopped himself where he was as he took a suddenly calming breath. With a leveled head Hegg looked at the boy, staring right into the child's chest nut brown eyes. "Nye's got a scar. A real nasty bite mark across her side. Got it when she was 'bout your age. Ah saw it when she was 'bout twice your age durin' a lil' bit oh swimmin'. Probably still there, as bright as day time. That'll confirm if it's 'er."

Chore gave a slow and long blink at the fox. A slip of hope entered him at that moment. A slip of hope that his mother wasn't truly a vermin. His anger began to fall away at the possibility and his arms fell limply by his side. "Wait… So Gale might not be Nye?" he had to ask. Hope beginning to burn inside of his chest like a raging fire. He had a chance, there was a chance, Gale, just, might…

"Check 'er side and you'll know. Than get 'er to come 'ere." Hegg instructed, a bright and mischievous grin plastered across his lips.

oO0Oo

Seaeyes was lost. She had no idea where Chore had gone nor where she had found herself at. She was terribly and utterly lost. The girl put her back to a tree and gave a loud sigh as she slowly slid down its trunk. She would have to follow her trail back to her house now and confront her angry mother. Her daddy would say she did the right thing, but her mommy… Oh, her mommy was going to be just so upset at her.

A noise just behind some trees snapped her out of her line of thought. With horrified eyes she watched as a weasel stepped out from the tree, a saber in his hands.

No one heard her screams…


	7. Chapter 7

Trust

Chore walked up to their home and raised a hand to knock on the little hut's door. It was a humble abode to a not so humble owner, and he didn't want to start off his questions on a bad note. It was already pushing it that he was about to knock on the door even through Gale… yes, that was her real name… told him not to come home. Oh, he hoped Seaeyes was OK and not in too much trouble. He hoped he could see her again… But knowing her mother he probably couldn't…

His knuckles hit the door, once, twice, three times. There was a shuffled noise from within before his mother's voice rang out, "Who the hell?!" in her normal greeting.

"It's me, Chore!" He called back through the door.

It swung open a moment later to a look of scorn on his mother's face. "Thought ah told ya to Goddamn buggar off. What's it this time, Chore?" She snapped stepping aside to let him in. He squared his shoulders and marched right into the hut, did a Long Patrol about-face and looked right up into her eyes. She raised a single eyebrow at this mannerism before crossing her arms. "Got thrown out?"

"Yes, an' ah don't think I'll ever see Seaeyes again." Chore confessed, sounding more angered than on the verge of tears about such an idea.

"Tsk tsk, Chore, if ah stopped seeing my friend because his mother didn't want me there, ah would have lost him as a friend a long time ago." Nye conferred, walking over to a bed and sitting down. Chore stood where he was but with a single look he knew to come to her side and sit next to her. He walked across the room and gingerly placed himself next to her with a bit of space. She looked down at him for a moment longer, giving him a slow blink of her eyes. He took the signal and smiled, scooting close to her side and leaning against her. Years ago she would have been disgusted by the mere thought of letting a child give her such affection… Or of taking an arm and putting it over his shoulder.

"Mother…" It was the only time that she allowed him to call her by that title.

"Mmm…" Nye hummed.

"Ya right… I'm see 'er again, I know I will." He muttered, turning his face and putting it into her side. Nye simply closed her eyes and ignored the butterfly feelings in her stomach. At first she had always felt sick to be having such feelings, but then she came to accept that it was simply a part of her damned fate. Which wasn't so bad… It was actually a rather nice and calming feeling.

"Shush brat…." she ordered, pulling him closer to her and signaling that he could give her a full hug. The boy wrapped both his arms around her midsection and lightly squeezed. His arms went over her scars, agitating them to sting some, but she ignored it and focused on her Chore of being a mother… They sat like that for a long minute, both content with themselves before her son pulled away.

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did." Nye replied glad of the darkness in their hut as it hid the smile that crossed her lips.

"H-how did you lose your webbing?" And all butterflies in her stomach flew away at once, leaving a big pile of insect crap behind. Her expression melted into a light glare and Chore could feel it, the boy scooted away from her.

"A vermin cut them off." Nye growled, anger boiling inside of her chest at the very thought of the vixen who had cut them away. It wasn't the fact that she had lost her webbing, but it was the thought of who it revolved around.

"A-a vermin?" Chore whispered as he looked up into his mother's eyes. "Was she your friend?"

This question earned him a rather odd expression from Nye before she began to chuckle. "Where in the hell are you getting these questions? Oh course she wasn't my friend, she was a damn vermin! And perhaps the biggest back stabbing of them all…"

"Back stabbing?" Chore echoed, tilting his head to the side. He needed to be very careful of how he treaded now. One wrong word and his already swollen cheek was going to get injured again that day.

"Chore… There are few beasts in this world that you can trust. I was young and stupid, about your age, when I put my trust in the hands of a vermin… She took it from me, twisted, and then sold me out. The webbing she took away because I needed it gone. But this vermin was the same creature who was responsible for this…" And with her finale words his mother began to lift up her shirt, showing him the delicate and soft fur underneath. He gave a light gasp at the scars that dotted her side, each one a dot… But all together they formed teeth marks. "She didn' give meh that, but she's the reason why I 'ave it.

"Look at me, Chore. Don't you ever put your trust into someone farther than you can throw 'em. Ah don't care how much you think ya might love 'em don't trust 'em with anythin'. You are your own beast, you make your own path." Nye finished before looking off into the distance, seeing things that had been and were.

Chore shuffled his feet before he braved his next statement. "I trust you."

The boy lightly cringed as he watched his mother's eyebrows narrow at those three words. "Tain't nothin' worse than puttin' ya trust in your own damn parent, Chore. For when they fail you in the end, it burns a hole deeper than anythin' else in the world…"

Chore looked down to his feet than, lightly ashamed of himself. There was a long pause as the two sat side by side. Only after he inched a little closer to her again did he speak. "Ah guess you're right, Nye. You shouldn't trust any'un, no matter how much ya love 'em…" He didn't have to look up to see the shocked and wide eyed expression across her fetures for he felt it in her body as he wrapped his small arms around her midsection and squeezed, burying his forehead into her ribs. "I love you mom…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Come Home"

Hegg was having a wonderful dream about two vixen twins when he was woken up abruptly by his guard. "You have a visitor." The otter's voice boomed through his dream land, making him open his eyes to the darkest part of the night. The only thing that gave light was the warm glow of a lantern beside the guard's empty chair. The fox's eyes then focused on the two creatures standing in the open doorway of his prison, only one stepping inside before the door latched behind.

His keen eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light and studied the female that stood over him. She was an otter just leaving her youth and beginning her midlife. He trailed her body from her tail to her head, taking in every shape and detail. She held a certain attraction to her that he couldn't deny. His eyes took in the extra curve of her hip to the powerful rudder that touched the mud. He finally settled onto her face, smiling back at the familiar smirk he hadn't seen for years. "'bout took you long enough, I've been stuck 'ere with Mr. Silence for too long." Hegg laughed as he tried to get to his feet.

"Mr. Silence there is the reason you're probably still alive. He has this crazy notion that vermin can change." Nye replied, chuckling, as she grabbed his hand and hauled him up to her. She didn't care one bit about his disgustingly muddy state as her arms wrapped around his body and brought him into a close hug. He laughed before throwing himself completely onto her. The otter gave a humiliating squeal as his sudden body weight dragged both of them down onto the muddy ground.

"Hahaha, did you bleedin' _squeak_?!" Hegg laughed as he dodged a fist to his ear and hugged his old friend even tighter, grinning into her chest.

"Shut up ya Goddamn fox and get off 'oh meh!" Nye yelled, too happy at the moment to rack his ears properly.

"Oi, if ya stop trying to beat me senseless ah just might!" He laughed again, snickering into her soft fur. A moment later the fox pushed off of her a little and looked down into her face."When ya get all soft by the way? Been eatin' lil' too much in ya natural habitat." He remarked before giving a loud yelp as she finally caught his left ear.

"I'll take the right one as well if ya don't damn well get your bleedin' pelt off of me!" Nye growled, her smile breaking way for just a moment, but lingering there still. He quickly scrambled out of the compromising position and sat crossed leg a pace away from her. She gave a loud sigh before sitting up and bringing her legs up to her chest. The two smiled at each other again, a comfortable and long moment of silence taking place as they tried to figure out what to say or ask.

"So, _Gale_, huh? Interestin' name don't ya think?" Hegg commented, his eyes trailing over her body again. He had witnessed the change in females countless of times, but never had he thought it would befall the one in front of him. He didn't need Chore there to make a good comparison. "What happened to you?" He finally asked, his tone lowering to a tired whisper.

Nye shook her head for a second as her eyes closed. A small chuckled left her before she looked at her old friend again. All happiness in the air quickly fell away as her eyes grew distant. "Orch failed me…" She began, her tone beginning in a quiet whisper. "He failed me by letting me get caught." Slowly it grew louder." He failed me when that arrow was sticking out of his eye." and louder. "And he failed me when he couldn't pull the damn assassin off of me when I was getting' the fuck screwed out of me!" With each word her tone grew and grew until it ended in a loud yell. Her chest heaved as anger washed through her then, and she glared at Hegg for a moment. Her teeth clenched as tears brimmed around her eyes. "An' I failed myself…" Nye whispered, all of her sudden anger leaving her slowly in a long sigh.

"Nye…" Hegg tried, slowly raising his hand and reaching out to her, but stopped half way thinking better of it and dropping it back down limply into his lap. "Ya could have come back. Any'un stupid enough to say anything wouldn't be sayin' much. Anyone stupid enough to try anythin' wouldn't get far. Ya know we all would have had your back."

"You know full well what happens to a weak and squirmin' _woodlander _in that horde. I wouldn't have survived the first month. Only takes a single misstep and ya dead… Besides… What's done is done." Nye finished, looking away. She knew he could see the shame that was radiating off of her.

"You're a selfish bitch." Hegg growled as he glared at her. She turned her head in light surprise for a moment before a smile slowly grew across her features again. He continued. "Ya a selfish and cowardly bitch who left everythin' because ya didn't want to deal with the damn ridicule. You couldn't suck in your gut for just one moment and shove your bile sack oh pride away long enough for _us_. Eight damn years looking for your sorry ass body, traces of ya every which away, and this is what I find? Tain't Orch who failed you, he died tryin'. No, everything is ya fault. Orch died as a warrior and you didn't even have the guts to come crawlin' back home. Now, after you've gone and left us for eight damn years, do you think ya might Goddamn well come back? Tain't gonna be easy, but we've missed ya…" Hegg was standing now, a warm smile across his features after his lecture, his hand held out to help her up.

She took it in hers and he lifted her up to her feet out of the mud. Nye looked away from him for just a moment, shaking her head. "I'll have to think about it…"

"What?" He asked, his voice holding slight disbelief. "So you'd have to think about stickin' with these soft woodlanders than come 'ome to those who care for ya?"

"T'isn't about me, Hegg…" Nye sighed.

"Oh, I see… Guess ya gotta start not thinkin' 'bout yourself some time… Really, Nye. Come home, leave these blastered woodlanders behind and come home with me." Hegg smiled, opening his arms out to his sides. Nye simply gave him a glance before moving to the doorway.

Without looking over her should she knocked twice. "Ah said I'm think about it…" Lucius opened it for her and he watched as she took her first step out.

He took a step towards her direction, but one look from Lucius told him to keep where he was. The door came to a slow latch. He wrapped his fingers through the wood once more, watching as Nye stood on the other side, her back to him and her head low. "Hegg… I need to tell you something…" She began.

But it was at that time another voice hollered from the darkness. "Lucius, Lucius! We need the fox, now!" Lucius and Nye both looked down the path to where the holt lie and where another female otter materialized from the darkness. Hegg recognized her as Lucius' mate, Marcia. She had visited her husband a few times during Hegg's imprisonment. "N-Nye, what are you?" The otter sputtered over seeing Nye before shaking her head and focusing on Lucius. "There, there are vermin, two, three, I didn't count, but they have little Seaeyes, she's hurt bad, and they want the fox, right_ now_."

Lucius turned to Nye than. "More friends of yours?"

Nye gave a shrug as she walked towards the holt. "Dunno, Hegg you come with anyone else?"

"Oh just a few, tell 'em I'll be there in a jip! Mr. Silence's gotta break these damn chains they put on me!" Hegg called back to the disappearing otter. "Oh and Nye, please make up ya mind quick. They ain't gonna be to happy if you tell 'em you gotta 'think about it!'"

She raised her left hand into the air, its middle finger protruding for all to see before the darkness engulfed her in its nothingness.


	9. Chapter 9

Exchange

Nye walked to the front of the crowd making sure to step on every other foot she passed. Many otters were to caught up in the chaos of a hostage situation toi even notice the pain, but many others yelped as they looked wildly for whoever had done them wrong. It finally came to the point where they began to move out of the way, afraid of her bone breaking elbows and wide rudder swing. She felt like a royal queen by the time she got to the river's edge as the crowd opened up just for her. Oh if only that was the case… Finally she came to the point where the crowd naturally stopped, semi circled around a single beast as he tried to negotiate with the vermin on the other side of the river.

Whatever his muck filthy face was saying Nye couldn't hear as she was to focused on who those vermin were. Two rats, a fox, and last but not least a weasel. The two rats were a female and male, both close to each other as the male was hurt, his arm covered in bloody bandages. But there on his head was still his stupid bandana. Badfang and Sniptail. The fox Nye recognized as Snaggletooth, Hegg's younger brother. But the single beast she focused on most was the weasel, Penk. Something deep inside of her churned at seeing him again and a humored grin crossed her features. From the blue bar tattoos across his muzzle and knuckles Nye recognized him instantly.

But there was also something horribly wrong about the picture as well. The weasel's arm was covered in bloody bandages as well as a split across his leg. He was hurt, bad, and wouldn't stand a chance of running away. It only occurred to her then as she looked away from his leg that Penk was also the one to be holding the hostage. Seaeyes was hurt too, if not more so. There was a feeling of anger as she took in one of her fonder pupils. The girl's right side of her face was covered in bandages as well as her tail. Finally Nye took in the amount of blood that stained her gown and swore that not all of it had to have belonged to the child. It then occurred to her that Seaeyes didn't get caught without a fight.

Nye smiled at the damage the child had inflicted. If they weren't her old friends she would be feeling something along the lines of pride even. But circumstances always get in the way. A female otter to her right suddenly screamed,nearly busting her ear drum out. Nye swore as she jumped away from the sudden and frantic thing, glaring as she watched Marian stumble to the front of the ground and try and go down the bank. Three of the Skipper's other otters grabbed her and held her back just as Sniptail raised a crossbow in her direction.

"Ah said no one comes down that bank till we see the fox! Than ya'll get the girl!" Yelled Penk from across the river, his voice laced with anger and adrenaline. Nye's heart raced some as the situation slowly grew out of control. This was what she loved.

"We're bringing 'im, just calm down!" Skipper yelled back, but cringed as the weasel put a knife to Seaeyes' throat. It was then that Nye realized the situation was already getting far to out of control… Or maybe it was that there was a knife to Seaeyes' throat…

She stepped out of the crowd and shoved the Skipper out of the way. "Gale!" He exclaimed in surprise but stopped as she came to the end of the bank, her arms open out wide. Sniptail on the other side of the river raised her crossbow and aimed right at Nye's head.

"Oi ya stupid bilg sucking cods, put that damn thing away and listen up 'ere. Hegg is on his way, takin' his sweet time like 'e always does, but he's comin'! Now put that damn thing away and lower that Goddamn knife! Ya makin' these ijiots jumpy over 'ere and ya know what jumpy woodland'rs do!" Nye yelled across the river, grinning the whole time.

The vermin on the other side exchanged glances and whispers. Seaeyes, who had been crying most of the time, finally looked away from her own holt and home and up at her captives as they talked amongst themselves. Nye watched amused, bringing her arms in to her chest and folding them so, a smirk growing across her features. The holt on her side slowly quieted down to a low murmur at her effect on the vermin. Finally it was Snaggletooth who took a step forward to the edge of the river, otters raising their slings just in case still, and yelled back. "Nye, is that you? Hegg didn't drag us all the way out 'ere for nothin'?"

"What other otter would 'old a scum filled mouth like mine? Ya put two and two together, really, tain't that 'ard to figure out." Nye yelled back barely able to hold herself on her side of the river any longer. Many otters around her exchanged whispers and glances but she didn't care one snot nose bit. It was also this time that the crowd slowly parts for two otters and a fox. Hegg held a pack over his shoulder and smiled at Nye as he came closer.

"Well tis quite a parting party I got 'ere don't'cha think Nye?" The fox joked as he fixed his supplies to rest better on his shoulder. She shook her head before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the end of the bank. But Skipper quickly put himself between her and her friends.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded.

"Uuuh, tryin' to get the brat back, what else does it look like? Wait, no, don't answer that, your Goddamn expression already has. Who else is gonna go over there, exchange vermin for brat, and drag the _injured _child back here to 'er whining bitch of a mother? Oh sorry there Marian, ah forgot ya was being held back by three stupid otters. Really, Chore's locked up in our hut, I'm comin' back…" Nyegrowled, rolling her eyes before giving the Skipper the sweetest smile. He looked her up and down for just a moment, debating over what she had said. "Oi, Lucius, come with me so ya stupid brother won't flip his lid completely."

"Sure." The taller otter agreed, grabbing Hegg's other arm.

The fox laughed as he was sudeenly dragged by two very motivated otters down to the river. "Ya gonna drag me through or let me swim on my own?" he asked before a yelp escaped him at suddenly being lifted high up into the air, chains, pack, and all. "Wow!" He exclaimed, the tall otter made to simply _walk _across the river.

Nye looked at the site before shrugging and diving into the river first. It took less than a minute to make it across the water, coming out on the other side soaking wet to the fur. She didn't even bother to shake herself off, because when she came out there was Penk with Seaeyes down at the bottom to greet her. She grinned even bigger, wondering if her face would get stuck like that, as Penk let go of the girl and made to help her up to her feet. But Nye stayed on her knees and opened her arms out wide for the child that scramble to get away from the weasel and into her arms. Nye only gave an apologetic look as she wrapped her arms around the child and stood up, taking a step back into the water already.

It was then that Lucius met them there, setting Hegg down onto the sandy bank. He stood next to Nye, hovering over her like a sentinel guard. Penk's smile and grins slowly fell away as he quickly realized what was happening. "Wait Nye, what, why? Ya not even gonna talk with us?!" He stuttered, at a loss for words or swears.

Seaeyes cried into Nye's shoulder and she unconsciously patted the child's head to quiet her mouth some so she could speak. "Ah've fucking to God missed ya too, but ain't no time…" She looked between Hegg and Penk, a long sigh escaping he chest. "Ain't the time, no Goddamn time, now's not the time… Ah'm sorry Penk, Hegg'll explain." And just like that Nye turned around and walked into the river. She was glad her face was soaked from the water already as tears began to fall from her dark eyes.

Penk tried chasing after her as she was waist deep into the dark water, but Hegg quickly held him back just as Lucius drew a dangerously curved dagger from his belt. He watched as the tall otter took slow and steady steps back to the other side, where Nye was going. "Nye, no, don't you leave us like this! What are ya doin'?! Penk hollered, confused as she kept her back to him. And then after readjusting her hold on the child in her arms the female was under water, swimming to the other side where she didn't belong.

"The fuck?" Penk muttered, devastated.

"Nye's got a brat." Hegg declared, shrugging as he walked past his weasel friend. "Penk, get over 'ere before they decide to put a rock in that open mouth of yours!" He called back before giving his whole body a violent shake. "Gah, I hate getting wet!"


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking Point

_Two days later_

Chore sat by himself crossed legged at the holt's dinner. He didn't want to be with anyone else at the time. So much had happened and he was having trouble grasping it all. Just a few days ago he was wrestling with Seaeyes and they were having a fun time. A few days before that and he didn't even know what a fox truly looked like. Now he himself was marked as a vermin and he didn't do anything wrong…

But it was his mother that held the brunt of the holt's treatment. As soon as everyone figured out that she had knew those vermin before she was blamed for Seaeye's injuries, kidnapping, and the release of the fox, Hegg. In truth and a roundabout way it was Nye's entire fault, down to the penny. But most of it wasn't even in her control. Hell, she didn't even know about Hegg before he went and called her Nye… But then Seaeyes still would have been caught… And she wouldn't have been if _he _didn't go off, cursing and running away like he did. Oh… Syfer might of even possibly convinced his wife to let him stay with Seaeyes that night… It was just one big horrible mess and he and his mother were both in trouble for it…

Surprisingly Nye wasn't thrown into the hut. She was officially forgiven by the Skipper and the holt's council for the whole ordeal because of her smooth exchange with the vermin. But in the eyes of Marian and other extremist otters Nye was still marked as a vermin and evil… And they went out of their way to remind her and Chore of this every waking moment. Down to having their children completely stay away from Chore. He was alone again, by himself, and with no one to be with. A long and tired sigh left him as he moved his meal away. He wasn't hungry… And life wasn't going to be getting any better after today.

But as if to try and prove him wrong he was given a visitor. Chore didn't want to look up and see the strange expression that had been on his mother's face sense the incident. But this visitor was different, her approach sounding completely different from his mother... He kept his head low anyways, not wanting to see the horrid injuries on his friend. "Ya gonna get in trouble…" He muttered, feeling the frown on her face already. And then she did something that he was completely not expecting. She hugged him. He closed his eyes to not see her but wrapped his arms around her as well. They stayed like that for a long and blissful moment…

Only when she pulled away did he let his eyes open and take in her injuries. The night she had been rescued her cloths were soaked in blood. Some of it wasn't hers, but much of it was. Her right arm was in a sling and bandages, the vermin having not given her a splint at the time. Her tail was also covered in bandages, lacerations from claws going all the way down to the tip. Finally there was her once pretty face, now half of it gently caressed with white strips of clean dressings. He looked at it the most, wondering if her right eye would ever heal and if there was going to be a horrible scar there for the rest of her life. The girl had given quite the struggle, but came out of it far worse than her captors.

He couldn't stand to look at her anymore, knowing every single bandage on her was his fault. But there was a fascinating horror that kept him captivated and staring. She gave him a sad smile before taking a step back. "I'm fine an' I'll be OK. As long as I take my medicine and let mommy and daddy change my bandages, I'll be fine. I-I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner… An' I'm sorry for this too…" And before he could ask why she was sorry she leaned down and kissed him, right in front of everyone, on the _lips_.

She took a step back, little tears in her eyes as her face burned at her daring action. He leaned back with an expression of shock and surprise before the smile grew across him. Butterflies had exploded in his stomach and he felt himself beginning to rise to hug her. For just one moment he was happy, almost about to laugh at having suddenly been kissed. But it only lasted for a second, as the next Seaeyes' mother was on them faster than lightning.

"Seaeyes Abigail Dakkra, come 'ere at once and get away from that _vermin _child!" Marian screeched as she roughly grabbed her daughter by her good arm, yanking the poor girl away. Chore was left behind, shocked and hurt as he watched his friend dragged away. But anger began to boil inside of him at her protests and struggles against her mother…

"Ow, mommy, I'm sorry, ya hurtin' me! Ow!" Seaeyes cried, struggling to keep up with her mother. Her tail bandages caught on rocks and twigs on the ground and ripped away, some of her wounds beginning to bleed. Many other otters were already in the process of standing up to intervene, but it was Chore who acted first. He would remember and describe it as something snapping inside of him. Where he wasn't quite sure, maybe the heart, maybe the mind, but it felt like it was deep inside of his bowls. With a jump forward the boy grabbed the first stone he saw, picked it up, and hurtled it as hard and fast to Marian's head.

He missed… But the flying rock had caught the mother's attention long enough for her to stop and look back, and it was the next stone that collided with her jaw. The grown otter howled in pain as she let go of her daughter and snatched at her own face, before another stone hit her deep into the shoulder. If it wasn't for Lucius Chore swore the fourth was going to get the bitch's eye and make her look like her daughter. But as Lucius grabbed his wrist and stopped him from hurtling the finale stone Chore also took in the complete and utter look of horror, of terror, on Seaeyes' gentle face.

"Enough!" yelled Lucius into Chore's face, having snapped him around to face him instead of the now retreating mother and daughter. It was sealed in that moment as he looked deep into Lucius' eyes, the calm and ever silent guardian, and saw the fire of hatred and rage. Seaeyes' and Lucius expressions mixed together into one thing inside of Chore's mind. It was in that moment that Chore realized that he truly was a _vermin_. And it was then that he sunk his teeth into Lucius' arm…

And Nye watched from a distance…


	11. Chapter 11

Reunion

"Penk, pack your stuff and get ready to move out. We've given her three days, and if she ain't comin' she ain't comin'!" hollered Hegg as he threw a pack over his shoulder and tightened down the strap for a long journey ahead of them. Three days had now passed and they hadn't seen or heard a word from their old otter friend. He had convinced Sniptail and Badfang, along with his younger brother Snaggletooth, that Nye most likely wasn't coming. That sort of thing happened when one had a brat, and he wasn't one to get in the way of a mother and her child… Especially if it was Nye.

The thought of her bearing a child was still strange to wrap his fingers about but he wasn't going try and fight fact. Simple as that, she had a kid, she was stuck with the kid, and the kid wasn't such a bad thing. He rather liked the runt, even going as far as counting the boy as a small friend. It'd only be a shame if he'd had to fight the boy later on in life. Honestly if Nye chose to keep the brat with other otters, with her _kind, _than that was that. It was a selfless decision on her part! He was proud to say that his brattish little friend had finally grown up throughout these years…

"I'm going to find her than. And I'm going to tell her-." Penk started but quickly found a carrot in his mouth. Crossing his eyes he looked down at the vegetable before spitting it out. "Wha-?" Sniptail shoved another carrot into his mouth. He simply gave her the most confused look before she turned away and faced their group's most loved fox. Which wasn't Snaggletooth by the way.

"I say we swing back around to the river and see if she's started travelin' south. We've covered all of our trails, an' she probably ain't to practiced up on it…" The rat suggested, slowly crossing her arms over her chest and giving Hegg a deep and long look. He rolled his eyes in reply to her suggestion before turning in the direction of the river. "Ya gotta wait for Penk to pack 'is stuff first, dumbskull…" The rat groaned.

Hegg swished his tail as he kept his back to them all, staying in his spot and looking off into the woods. "She ain't that unpracticed ya know… Remember who was her pap. No, if she wanted to find us, she'd have found us. Thing is, she ain't comin' back. That brat of 'ers is probably the biggest thin' on her mind… Nope, we've given her more time to think over it than we would have given ourselves. But ah'll go to the river and scout 'round for the brute."

"Thank you Hegg for your _complete_ faith in me, but I'm honestly disappointed the tracks ended so shortly…" Nye's voice pierced through the air as she stepped out from behind a tree just in that moment. Every vermin there stopped, turning to face her with wide eyed and shocked expression. Even Hegg who had the keenest of all of their hearing was surprised. But it only took Penk half a second to recover and bolt up from where he was. Nye quickly pulled out a saber from her side, holding it up from Penk glomping her to the ground. "No! Absolutely not!" She yelled, bringing the weasel to a sliding halt just an inch away from her blade.

"What.?!" He demanded, throwing his arms out wide to both sides. The first time was heartbreaking, the second was cruel. But as he stood there his eyes slowly took in her appearance. From her head to her tail she was dressed up in good quality traveling cloths that could only be found from raiding a military unit like the Long Patrol or Mossflower Guard. A staff was in one hand with two saber sheaths on her opposing hip; One of the sabers just a breath from his chest. His eyes then rolled down to her stomach, widening as he took in the bulging lump. His tongue grew a little thick, trying hard to remember if she had that just the other night… It was dark, there was a lot happening, she had to have… And then there was her smirk…

"Ya bloody ijiot!" Nye laughed as she dropped both saber and staff, spreading her arms out wide for the weasel. After seeing the weasel stand there like a fool there for just a moment to long she reached under her jacket and pulled out some spare cloths. "It was a joke… Now I suggest you get your bleedin' pelt over 'ere before I pull out the other saber and skin ya alive." She threatened, irritation already setting in.

However, before Penk could snap out of his stupor and take Nye back into his arms a blur rushed past him and beat him to her. "Nye, I'f mist ya so moch!" The rat exclaimed, his lisp still thick as ever.

Nye struggled not to outright flip the other vermin over onto his back and crush his throat with her fist. Eight years of practice in self-control saved Badfang from a lot of pain. The otter finally settled with an irritable sigh before returning the rat's hug. To hell with pride, she hadn't seen these scumbags in years. And as she gave in to one rat the other was suddenly on her as well, her weight almost throwing all three beasts to the ground. Nye gave out a cry of alarm for a second, sudden heat jumping to her face at her reaction. Before she could protest to her sudden claustrophobia Hegg even rushed in and wiggled his arms through the two other rats and grabbed at her waist, at the same time dodging her aimed foot towards one of his knees.

The last two vermin were Snaggletooth and Penk. While the fox simply smiled at the heart warming scene the weasel gave a small grumble at being denied a private hug with Nye. But just as he convinced himself to walk forward and try and join the glob of beasts a sudden short thing to his right poked him with a dagger. He nearly jumped away but held himself together long enough to look down to his side and take in the little otter that was staring up at him with angry brown eyes. The picture of Nye as an otter maid came back to his mind, glaring at one adult or another. He swore his expression matched hers almost exactly. "You must be Cho-."

"You were the one who hurt Seaeyes weren't you…" The boy growled, glaring daggers at Penk's splinted leg. He swore the child would have given him a kick in the knee cap if it wasn't for his mother's voice crying, "Who pinched me?!" from the beasts that were still smothering her. Chore grumbled for a moment, obviously rethinking what to do, before finally staring straight up into Penk's eyes. The weasel felt a strange discomfort at the new look the child was giving him… And then the boy slowly smirked. "At least she did a woozy on you…" he said, adding in a quick look back to the weasel's leg.

"Yes… Feisty friend you had there…" Penk mumbled before looking back to the crowd that was around Nye. His eyebrow raised a tad as the whole group fell over, Hegg obviously pulling them all down. For a moment he could recall a similar group tumble when all those beasts were just cubs and reuniting. He didn't know them to well back than at that young of an age, but he did remember the scene just as it was happening before him now. A warm feeling slowly began to spread through his chest as he accepted that these were Nye's childhood friends, and she deserved them all to herself for just a moment.

But in the way of vermin and their pride such stupidity didn't last long. There was another yell and Nye was up on her feet again, making to punch a certain vulpine in the face. It was than that Penk decided to give voice and took a step forward. "Nye, it's been a long time…" He said, taking another step towards her. She turned her head slightly, saw him, and slowly corrected her position to her full height, standing half a head taller than him. Penk tripped Sniptail over as she was struggling to get back up, remembering how she shoved her rations into his mouth, and stepped over the rat's mate right up to Nye. Finally getting close to her he gave her one look before grabbing her waist and pulling her down into a kiss…

And Chore watched as his mother kissed the weasel back.


	12. Chapter 12

Revenge

_One year later_

Chore held back tears as his mother pulled out another thorn from his arm. A light whimper escaped his throat as he watched her pull another thorn, blood still running freely from the wounds. His arm was covered with the sharp thorns of a rose stem. They had held him down and wrapped the thorny stem around his arm several times, laughing at his pathetic cry for help. Now all he could do was fight back the tears as his mother pulled yet another bloody thorn from his arm, cursing at the depth of each puncture and the amount of blood that was escaping him. "Nye, I'm sorry…" He managed to say when she was finally done and reached for the bottle of alcohol.

"Don't." Was her single word reply before she took a large chuck of the unnamed spirits. He wasn't sure if it was ale, or whiskey, or whatever, there had been a lot of alcohol brought back from the past raid on a local village of hedgehogs. But once his mother had her fill she handed him the bottle. "Take a swig brat before ya pour it on." And he did just that, took a large gulp and gagged it down than giving his mother a weak smile the boy bravely applied the alcohol to his arm, a light whine jumping from him at the agonizing burn.

Once he was done his mother snatched the bottle from his hand and took another gulp of the strong substance before she placed it down. He watched her than pull some bandages out of one of her large hip pockets and sighed as she began to tightly apply them to his whole arm. His eyes wondered away from his mother's chore to the tent around them, taking in the home they had been in for the past year.

It was a tent of a decent size constructed by his mother herself after she had won a large sale of all things from a corsair in a card game. It was a simple construct with three large poles acting as support. There were three mats stuffed with stuffing stuff, acting as their bedding; two of which were combined together and the last, his, shoved off to the other side of their home. There was a lack of much else, bags stuffed with random loot and the essential items for survival in a horde. The only items for furniture were some stools, a put together table, and a trunk of tools for making various items like arrows and sharpening stones for blades.

"Alright brat, unless ya want to sharpen knives, get out of my sight." His mother growled, dismissing him after she inspected his arm some again. He gave her a smile of appreciation, receiving a nod in return, before scurrying out of the tent. There was still a full day to burn off and he planned on getting back at the scum that had tortured him. His young and lithe body weaved and bobbed around bodies as he went deeper into the cub section, he and his mother living just on the edge. Vermin of all shapes and sizes stuck out footpaws and threw stones or trash his way, but everything went over his head as he ducked and dodged. Most vermin did it out of spite of what he was, and most others just did it because he was his mother's child. Everybeast knew about his species and there was no hiding what he was.

At first it was hard to cope with the change of life style but after a while he realized it truly wasn't that different from what he had before. Everyone hated him and his mother. Instead of throwing her into a hut they simply tried killing her off, or him. But the biggest difference between then and now was those that were apart from the rest. There were those more accepting, those who cared, and those who knew he and his mother were of great value; that he has yet to completely learn of himself. They had friends, close, protective, and sometimes even powerful friends. And they had a lot of them.

Chore's legs slowed down as he began seeing more kids than adults. There were vermin of all kinds, rats, weasels, stoats, foxes, ferrets, some other mustelids he didn't bother to name and so on. He spotted the two cubs he had went out to look for right away, one of them juggling stones as other children quickly scurried past. She was a clever little vixen who held a canny resemblance to Hegg and loved to juggle. Her name was Eve, which was a really surprisingly pretty name for a vermin, and held a strange affinity to anything that was woodlander. Chore had to remind her several times that he was here on his own free will. (Or was he?) The other child was a marten that was sitting on the ground tinkering away with a broken watch. Chore didn't really know what his real name was but the marten went by Feathers most of the time. "Hey!" He greeted, walking up to the two.

"Hey Chore, hey, look at t'is!" Cried Eve as she threw a rock behind her back and caught it again in front of her before going back to her regular cascades, not dropping a single stone. "Did ya see, did ya see?!" She chirped excitedly, grinning for approval at her new accomplishment.

Chore held back laughter as he nodded his head. "Ya I saw."

"It took me _forever _to get t'at down." Eve exclaimed as she took a few steps backwards and began to spin around while still juggling. Children all around gave the three a wide girth as not to receive any stones to their head. Eve practiced a lot, but she still made mistakes, and sometimes those mistakes were on purpose.

"What do ya want Chore, can't ya see we're busy…" Feathers growled as he stared at his useless watch, always trying to figure out some way to fix it.

Chore was about to answer before a sudden gasp left the girl of their tiny group and he found Eve practically tackling him to grab at his arm. "Oh Chore, what happened? Did someone hurt you? Oh, someone hurt you!" The little vixen cried as she yanked his sore arm to and fro, twisting and turning it almost out of his socket. He shoved her away and held his arm to his chest with a death glare. "Oh pet, I'll get someone to beat up whoever did that to you right away."

"There's no need for that." Chore denied. As pretty as Eve was she had already mastered the art of getting all kinds of boys to do whatever she desired. He figured she took after her whore of a mother. But what he desired was a more personal revenge. "Ah got somethin' else planned but I need ya help… which includes ya too Feathers."

Eve clapped her hands together as an overly sweet smile crossed her features. "Oh yay, I looove revenge plans. Please, do I get to stab any'un? Teehee." She giggled, hopping up and down in excitement. There was a reason the vixen liked being his friend, and that was because she enjoyed helping him get revenge on all those who bullied him. It was a little strange for her to be helping him instead of being a bully herself, she'd get my sadistic pleasure out of it, but did he mind? No, the little psycho was on his side, and he loved her for it.

"I don't think it will ever involve stabbin' anyone, Eve. No, Chore is too soft to just stab someone, punch 'em in the face on the other hand…" Feathers grumbled as he looked up from his watch to the otter, the marten's eye still red where it should have been white. Chore remembered socking the marten just a few days and he gave his friend a weak smile. A rude gesture was what he got in return…

Shaking his head Chore turned away from him and looked at Eve. She was rolling a rather sharp rock in her hand as if debating on whom to throw it at. Deciding to save a cub from a head injury he walked up to her and put a hand over her shoulder. "OK, this is what's happenin', Feathers and I are gonna set something fun up and ya gonna walk up to them all prissy like and get 'em to walk into it."

Eve looked at him with bright eyes. "Oooh pet, that sounds jus' adorable! Do we get to sling 'em up in the air really high like?"

"'Ow 'bout we drag them across the ground and some gravel to boot." Feathers added with a mischievous grin, getting into the idea of making a horrible torture trap.

Chore smirked at his two friends. "Ah was thinkin' something a little less bloody and a little more embarassin'… On the dirty side."

"Slave pens?" Both vermin cubs asked in unison.

"Slave pens." he confirmed.


	13. Chapter 13

The Trap

Trackpaw was a stoat no cub ever wanted to cross paths with. He was the ring leader of the largest cub gang in the horde and controlled the whole supply of candy. If any adult brought back candy for their cubs, he was to get his share of it or they would be punished just like that _otter _was, even if they said there was no candy, he knew they were lying…

He was hanging out at his usual place under a tree's shade, him and his lackeys snapping their fingers together in rhythm. A mouse maid was singing some ditty about a random place called Redwall that matched the tune of their musical fingers. Irritated by the slave's lyrics he stopped and turned to the kiddie that was chained to the tree. Her handler had left her momentarily with him to go off somewhere.

"Sing something better, like a sailor's tune!" he commanded the itty bitty mouse, feeling like he was an adult standing over a misbehaving cub. Oh, how he would enjoy the day when that actually came true…

But in fact the mouse was at least two years older than him. Having been freshly picked she still held a bit of tongue. "I don't know any sailor's songs, so enjoy what you got or I'll just shut-up right now." Trackpaw took in a full lungful of air, puffing his chest up at her insubordination and kicked a rock and some dirty dirt onto her. She didn't even flinch. "I'm not yours so back off before I bite you, you little brat." She growled, hoping to get in some kind of revenge for what had happened to her. And what better way than to beat the crap out of one of their own little terrors?

"Oh don't mind him pet, he can't sing to save his life." Came an approaching voice from behind a nearby tent. Both stoat and mouse, with all of Trackpaw's lackeys, turned their heads to see a pretty vixen about ten years of age approach them. She tried putting a little sway in her none existent hips, but ended up just walking awkwardly for a second before giving up and approaching them normally. "Hi." The girl smiled ever sweetly, completely confident that just her pretty would melt Trackpaw's heart away and make him putty in her little hands.

And it worked. The mouse maid sniggered as the stoat completely left her alone and practically ran up to the fox. "Hey Eve, what'cha doin' over at this part of the cub section?" he asked nonchalantly, but obviously falling head over heels for her.

She poked his nose and fluttered her eyes. "Oh you know, gotta pay up my candy right? But… See, my mom didn't get me any candy from that last raid. There was just alcohol and a few slaves brought back." The mouse slave rolled her eyes as she hoped her handler would return soon so she could get away from what was taking place in front of her.

"Oh well, that's fine. I can make an exception for a lady like ya'self." Trackpaw gushed, rubbing the back of his head.

Eve made a small pouty face as she ran a finger under his chin for a second before bringing both her paws under hers, rubbing them together in a nervous and innocent little gesture. "Oh but I feel so guilty for not paying my share… Do you think I can pay in another way? Maybe… Privately?" the little vixen finished with a small wink of her eye. The stoat's fur bristled at the suggestion of spending some private time with her. He wasn't quite sure what they would do, maybe kiss, but it was private time with Eve! Behind him the mouse maid facepalmed, asking Martin and any other guardian out there to just end her now.

"Well, ya gotta pay somehow and I guess that'll be OK… Ya, let's go." He said way too enthusiastically, grabbing her hand and yanking her to a random direction. The little fox waved at all the dumbstruck lackeys and stuck her tongue out at the sassy slave, giggling all the while as he led her off before she turned to him.

"Oh no, _this way_!" The mouse maid could hear as they rounded a tent. She rolled her eyes again before returning to her song.

oO0Oo

Chore set up the last bit of the super duper trap he and Feathers and put together, meticulously giving it as much care in the world as he could possible afford. It was a simple thing really, a snare of sorts. The victim would step inside the snare, be flung into the air, for Eve's sake, and precisely calculated to land face first in the slave pen's wastes. Ha, and to think all that math from before would never come in handy. But if something somehow went terribly wrong the victim would go over the slave pens and land on top of some random vermin. But they had done this many times before, it was in the bag!

"Chore, I think I hear Eve comin'! Come on, let's get out of 'ere." Feathers urgently whispered, grabbing Chore's arm and pulling him away from their beautiful trap.

"But my baby, I need to give her some m're love before we leave 'er!" He half joked, half complained. The marten only looked at him with a deadpanned expression before pulling him even harder along. He relinquished himself to running away and hiding behind a nearby tent to watch the amazingness of their master plan.

And Eve came in just on time, pulling the stoat by his wrist for a little bit, looking left and right as if seeing if anyone was near. But to them they knew she was looking for their trap, and from the jerk of her whole body and the perking of her ears he could see she had found it. Her companion was so distracted by her that he hadn't even noticed himself.

And so Chore and Feathers watched as Eve turned to the evil little bastard and began to talk him up like she does. They stood there for a good minute just chatting between themselves, or that is Eve chatting. But with every passing moment she took a step closer to him, and he took a nervous step back. Finally just a foot away from their snare of doom the little vixen sealed the deal and leaned forward to kiss the little stoat. Her hidden friends both stuck out their tongues at the same time in disgust as her little lips met the enemy's. But the stoat didn't take another step back like he should have.

It took Eve a moment to realize this, so with an obvious push of her head she pushed him back just enough for him to take a step for balance. Oh but how the most planned out of plans miss the smallest of details as the stoat's foot went to the other side of the snare, overstepping it as Eve fell off balance herself and took a step forward. In horror they watched as their pretty friend was caught in their trap in an instant, suddenly pulled away from the stoat screaming her little lungs off in alarm. She was pulled so fast her whole body almost hit the ground violently, but missed it just by an inch, and flung sky high into the air. Both marten and otter watched their friend's screams fade into the distance, a shocked stoat left behind.

"This is w'ere we run as fast as we can." Feathers slowly spoke, his jaw still slack from what they had just done.

"To the slave pens?" Chore suggested, thinking of his friend's wellbeing.

The marten turned to him with an incredulous look. "What? She's gonna murder us, we run to the other side of the camp."

Chore turned to where they had watched their friend get flung through the air and shook his head. "No… We're going to the slave pens, come on ya coward!" And as stealthily as possible as not to alert the stoat now walking around in shock, they slowly snuck away.

And to the slave pens they went…


	14. Chapter 14

Slaves

The slave pens were stinky and nasty as ever. They were currently a simple design with fences keeping the slaves in. In each pen there was a section devoted to waste and a tiny strip of tarp over another section for their shelter against the rain. The horde currently held a ratio of one slave to every two vermin. Their leader determined that keeping slaves was a good idea for carrying items and working, leaving the vermin battle ready just in case of any attack. Of course one had to buy a slave first…

Chore felt a shiver run down his back as he passed a small crowd around a pedestal, all of them trying to get an otter boy just a little older than him. He didn't look at the other otter for more than just a glance, but what he had saw was a broken creature that wasn't even alive inside anymore. It was frightening to think he almost got marked as a slave the first week they were in the horde.

The boy had been split from his mother in the crowd after the Long Patrol had hit them with a surprise attack. There was so much chaos that one moment he was holding onto Nye's hand and the next he was split from her, being pushed whichever way by all kinds of adult vermin. When the battle was over and the hares had retreated to lick their wounds, he had been taken to the current slave pens at the time and just before they could burn a number on the back of his hand his mother had come to rescue him, beating three vermin at the same time when they didn't give him up. It took the intervention of the Wareg, their horde leader, before he was let go…

Feathers shook his shoulder some giving him a concerned look before narrowing his eyes in an aggressive anger. "Hey, stop it and help me find Eve. This is your idea 'member?"

Chore nodded his head in agreement. He looked around some at the other slaves and handlers talking to their slaves and other vermin and saw some odd looks coming his way. He reached into his trousers' pocket and pulled out a old and ratty hood that had belongs to his mother had one point, quickly putting it over his head. With a weak smile to his friend they continued on their way, passing pen after pen, looking into each one.

And every one held different stories and beasts. One pen there was a family of mice, the next a lone Long Patrol hare broken and defeated. Wareg had taken control over a good portion of Mossflower and over time had begun to turn their camp into something else… He himself lived in one of the few standing building. And each pen was a tragic tale of failure.

They came to the end of one aisle of pens and turned to go down another. A throbbing feeling began to thud in his chest as he saw more and more slaves, but he dared not cry. He was a vermin and they were the weak woodlanders who had failed to keep their way of life. Now they had to work day in and day out just for scraps of food and rags for cloths. He would have the power to choose his own course through life and determine who he defended. But these sudden thoughts stopped as they came across one pen.

Feathers kept walking on for a moment before turning around and giving him an odd look. "Ah always hate how ya get sappy when around these pest, come on!" The marten growled as he went to grab Chore's arm, but the other child moved away before he could. Finally Feathers settled with crossing his arms. "Really Chore?" he drawled, rolling his eyes in impatience.

Slowly Chore walked to the edge of the fence, putting his fingers through the bars of a lonely slave's pen. Inside there was a small and fragile looking otter child, just about his age. She was asleep under her tiny canopy, sitting up right with her head resting back against the pole she was chained too. But it was her eye that distinguished her out from all the other slaves, having been covered over with a patch. His eyes started to well up with tears as he couldn't believe what was in front of him. It took him a moment to remember her name, but the lump in his throat kept him from calling her. Finally a voice spoke from behind him that drew his attention away.

"She's real pretty huh pet? Shame about that patch, don't-cha-think?" Eve's sugary voice spoke, making the otter turn and look at his friend in surprise. Feathers stood off to one side with his arms crossed, his lips sealed, obviously to terrified of their ever sweet friend to talk to her… Or he was punishing him for stopping. Chore's eyes drifted back to Eve and took in her appearance, wincing at the current shape she was in. Leaves and mud stuck to her fur with a couple of deep scratches all over her body. A pitying look was on her features as she looked past him. Then she crossed her arms over her chest, turning a sharp look to him, as he finished inspecting her over. He gave her the weakest and most innocent smile he could muster. "If you weren't so adorable lookin' at that pretty slave, I'd have put your faces into the ground by now…" The fox spoke, her voice still high pitched and filled with syrupy sugar.

Both boys watched her with concern as she approached Chore and put a hand onto his shoulder. He winced at seeing a closer look at some of her scratches, knowing they were going to sting for a while. And like a lightning bolt as soon as she was close enough the vixen slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "Ouch!" Both cubs cried out, one clutching their cheek while the other jumped up and down waving her hand about.

"Ya slapped me!" Chore hollered.

"Your face hurt my hand!" Eve yelled.

"That sounded painful!" Feathers laughed… both of his friends turning to him with looks that could have killed. The marten suddenly became very shy, his ears drooping as theirs lowered in anger. A little growl left Eve as she debated on how tasty martens were as Chore wondered what was the best way to break a few ribs.

Their thoughts and sadistic plans were broken by the sound of a loud yawn from behind the fence. They turned and looked over their shoulders at the girl within, watching as she slowly woke up. Chore's heartbeat quickened as the other otter came too. And then the thought came to him of how easy it was for him to be distracted from her for a little bit… He pushed the small wave of guilt aside as he came to the fence's edge and put his fingers through the bars again.

She opened her single eye, slowly blinking at the brightness of the day before focusing on the three other children outside of her pen. Chore's heart skipped a beat as he wondered if she was broken yet. But he was gladly relieved when she growled and brought her legs up closer to her chest, a scarred tail curling around her feet. "What are ya gawkin' at?" Was her greeting, a bit of teeth showing as her lips raised in a tiny snarl. He didn't remember her being so tough through…

"Pet here thinks ya cute!" Eve chimed as she hopped up to the fence, a big smile on her face and a wink with her eye.

"Who threw you down the ugly tree?" The other girl retorted, almost smirking at the fox's horrified face.

Chore looked at Eve as she turned to him, a tremble to her lip. "Did she just call meh ugly?" She whimpered, looking at her scratched up and dirty self before sniffing.

"Wow, ya sure your sniveling friend is a vermin or a whimp." The girl from the other side of the fence snickered as their bushy tailed friend wiped at her eyes.

Feathers walked up to the fence. "Ah'm gonna find ya handler and 'ave 'im tear your other eye out for that." He threatened, grabbing the bars.

"Ha, I jus' got here, so got no handler. You interest snot brain?"

"Ya, I'm interested in putting a stick through your eye, oh but then you wouldn't have any."

"How 'bout you come over here and we'll see who'll be getting a stick in their eye."

"Ya pretty confident for some'un who's a slave."

"I got caught, I'll get out, ain't the first time I've been captured."

"Oh really? So you think you can escape a whole horde huh?"

"I ran away from my holt, I think I can run away from a horde. Had a good teacher in coverin' up my tracks."

"Ha, than ya teacher was pretty bad 'bout it cause ya obviously got caught."

"What makes you think I didn't let myself get caught?!"

"What ijiot let's themselves get caught?"

"One that's confident and knows what she's doing."

"Doing a pretty good job of getting yourself ready for a beat down."

"I'll break your legs."

It was here that Chore decided to step in, having heard enough from the both of them. "Feathers, let me."

"Ha, and ya the ugliest weasel I ever seen, did ya mother try drowning you in the river when you were a baby?" The girl snickered, obviously enjoying herself as she shot more insults their way.

Chore held up a hand to Feathers and Eve as they prepared to verbally assault the slave even more. He then slowly took off his hood and looked at her. Her chest nut eye looked him up and down for a moment, just now taking in his tail and hands. "I'm actually an otter, and ya best bet for freedom is through me." The boy declared, looking her directly in the eye.

"What?" Came the voices of his friends as the slave slowly turned her head to the side. A smile grew across his face as the light of recognition lit up in her eye.

"Chore?" She whispered, drastically far more quieter than before.


	15. Chapter 15

A "New" Friend

"You're alive?!" she then yelled, jumping up to her feet and walking towards them, but the chain around her ankle keeping her from getting close to the pen's edge, let alone the long fence that stretched to either side of them. "H-how, th-that, I." Seaeyes stumbled over her words, stuttering as she struggled to accept this. "But… They said you died…" she put out, her arms falling limp to her sides.

Chore raised his eyebrow at her for a second before looking at his two vermin friends. Feathers now had his arms crossed, obviously looking for a good explanation while Eve was suddenly very occupied with trying to clean a little bit of her cloths again, but to no avail. It took him a second to figure if he should introduce his old friend or ask her who told her that he had died. Well… In reality he sorta did die didn't he? There wasn't much woodlander left in him anymore… He settled on the formalities first. "Eve, Feathers, this is Seaeyes, she was my best friend when I was living with a holt. And now she's… here?" Chore finished, looking back at the other otter. "Wait, what are you doing here, our holt was a month's travel out west. There's no possible way unless…"

Seaeyes could see the fear beginning to build in his eyes and stepped forward again, but was reminded she was chained down to a pole an instant later (again…) at the tug against her ankle. Shaking her head she said, "I ran away… It… Jus' wasn't the same w'it out ya." It was only after she spoke the words did it occur to her how ridiculous it sounded, and right in front of his two friends too! Oh, she shouldn't have been so hard on that fox… The poor thing was obviously hurt by her words but she was just so angry.

Chore shook his head at her. "Ya should have stayed Seaeyes. Now look at ya…"

Feathers rolled his eyes as he quickly saw a mushy moment coming along. "OK, so she's ya old girlfriend, don't-give-me-that-look, now what else? Are we really gonna help her escape? Do ya know how much trouble that could get us in?" The marten growled, putting his arms out to the side at the possible repercussions.

It only took Chore a moment to change his mood and smile at his friend. "Exactly… How much trouble we _could _get in."

Feathers raised a hand at his otterly friend and pointed a finger at him. "No you stupid ijiot, that was not a challenge!"

"Well too bad because I just accepted. Eve, Feathers, y'all are gonna help me bust Seaeyes out and send her to freedom!" Chore exclaimed, sudden ideas running through his head as he thought of masterful plans… Masterful plans that involved making traps and causing mass chaos! His hands were rubbing together as he figured what was to be done, whispering under his breath. "OK, first we'll need a lot of rope, an' than we'll need stakes… Oh and can't forget about the pudding, pigeons love pudding…."

Feathers rolled his eyes as he looked at Eve. "Are you following this?"

The small vixen lightly sniffed as she nodded her head quietly. "Ya…"

"Are you…" Feathers began before rolling his eyes and looking at Seaeyes. "Hey sla-otter, ya want out?"

Seaeyes looked surprised. "Are yall really gonna help me?"

The marten gave his scheming otter friend a look to get his attention before he nodded his head to the other otter. "Ya sure, we'll probably end up helping you anyways… Chore can be pretty persuasive at times. But ah got one thing ya need to do first before we even talk about this, got it snotbrain?"

Seaeyes's eye looked to Chore for a moment, seeing his curious look before she nodded her head at the marten. "Alright, what's it ya need?" she asked, eager to get out of this horrible place. She than realized how eager that sounded and maybe it was too eager? It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, no it was that she… Oh who was she kidding she didn't want to be a slave for rest of her life!

"Apologize." Was Feather's single word command.

It took her by surprise. It took everyone else by surprise; Especially Chore and Eve who _knew _the marten very well. He never asked for someone to apologize, never! It just wasn't a very Feathery thing to do… He saw their expression and crossed his arms, giving a nod in Eve's direction for Seaeyes to get the hint and she realized that he wasn't asking her to necessarily apologize to him. There was a mutual sigh of relief from the other two vermin there, knowing their friend hadn't just lost his mind.

Seaeyes looked at Eve with a nervous expression, trying hard to figure out how to apologize to a vermin… The fox was a vermin, they didn't deserve apologies… But she had been mean and what she said obviously hurt the poor thing… "Uh, Eve?" she started, finding her mouth very dry for some odd reason.

"Ya?" The little vixen asked eagerly, her ears popping up in attention.

"Yes… I want to say sorry for… For calling you ugly. You're a very pretty vermin, and I'm sure ya gonna be really pretty when you grow up too. I-is that OK?" Seaeyes apologized before turning to Feathers questioningly.

And he in turn turned to Eve. "I don't know, was it?"

Eve clapped her hands together and began to hop up and down. "Oh yes pet, that was very good! Apology accepted, thank you Feathers, thank you slavffft-ah-ah-sorry-mean Seaeyes! We'll gladly help ya run away and return to your adorable woodlander family. Oh yes, but we must play dress up before you go." She was now practically spinning around, little fantasies of doing girl things with another girl running through her head, even if it was just for a short time. The others watched her antics with bemused faces before she snapped onto Chore with a gasp, grabbing his hands and holding them to her chest. "Do you think we can convince her to stay and you marry her and we have a bunch of little cute otters?"

"What?! Eew, no, don't even make me think of _that_. Eve, we're busting her out for freedom, not to play with." Chore jumped back, shivering at the idea of what his friend had just suggested. Plus, a bunch of little otters? he wasn't even ten yet!

"Oh I don't know, depending on what you do I wouldn't mind spending some time with you, Chore. I've missed you a lot." Seaeyes said, sounding far too hopeful at the idea of spending time with him. He remembered when he would jump at that, but this was different… This was… He looked at her patched up eye, remembering the last time he saw her half of her face was covered in bandages from getting away from vermin. And it was only because of his mother that she was still alive. "Plus, it's not like you'll be able to just let me go right now right? I'm gonna be here for a while, so might as well make the best, huh Chore?"

And he was captured by her words, falling in love with the idea of being able to spend time with her just for a little while before she left. They would need to scout out the best ways to escape, do their homework, and make a plan. It was gonna be a lot of work, a lot of it boring, but a good bit of it exciting. It was going to take a lot of time as well. He felt a little nervous at the task in front of them, but it wouldn't be the hardest thing they've pulled off together, and this time there was gonna be another brilliant mind to the mix!

"So it's settled, you're now our snot nosed friend and we'll be busting you out." Feathers drawled as he kept his arms crossed and a deadpanned expression on his face.

Eve looked between Chore and Seaeyes before she squealed and gave the vermin otter a quick hug. "Oh, this is gonna be so fun! I'll go get a grown up so we can buy her."

"Buy her?!" Chore squawked, horrified at the idea of buying his own friend.

The fox was already turning to run before looking at him with a curious expression. "Well pet, how else are we gonna spend time with her and have fun? She'll be our slave, but she'll be our slave friend! Look, if 'en we put in all our money together, we'll easily get her, right? Besides, if we buy her she won't be treated bad as if someone else does and-and-yeah!"

"Eve does have a point, Chore…" Seaeyes said from her pen, backing up the fox with a quiet little voice that pierced through all of his guards.

He wasn't happy about it one bit but there was really no other way. With a sigh he turned and kicked a rock. "OK, we'll 'buy' her…"

"Teehee, ooh, I've always wanted my own slave! I mean, we'll be sharing her, but it's gonna be so fun!" Eve squealed in excitement, skipping away to find the nearest slave master. Everyone watched her with slightly concerned as she went around a corner and disappeared.

Chore looked at Seaeyes with a shake of his head and a deep deep sigh. "You really OK with this?"

"Be a slave to you three or a scary vermin adult? What do ya think?" Seaeyes retorted back, giving him a smirk as he nodded his head.

"OK… Sounds good." He nodded.

A slow silence fell over the group then as they waited for their foxy friend to come back with one of the many slave masters. Chore felt Feathers looking at him from the side as he looked at Seaeyes. She shifted in place a few times, but the silence was a mostly comfortable one. Chore never really liked moments like this, but Feathers seemed to take to them like a fish to water… Or an otter to water. A small laugh left Chore at that moment at the internal joke, but no one asked.

He looked at Seaeyes again and gave her a little smile of assurance. She held a bit of a nervous expression, because what if the buying went wrong and they didn't get her? Actually, she had far more things to worry about than just being bought by them, like who would she stay with. Now that Chore was thinking he realized that Nye would either flip when she found out Seaeyes was captured and they bought her, or she would be ecstatic to see one of her old, and star, pupils again. Sometimes Chore wondered if Nye didn't have favorites during their old class…

A cough from his side took his mind away from going down memory lane. He looked over to Feathers and the marten pointed over his shoulder. Blinking the otter looked behind himself and there was their friend, Eve, walking hand and hand with a grown vixen. "Look everybody who I found to buy Seayeyes with!"

The vixen was perhaps one of the kindest creatures any horde beast could run into. Many knew her well, especially those with a father or elder brother. Her self-control was far more exceeding than her mother's, but she still held the horrible habit of a loose dress. However, to the two other vermin cubs there she was simply a kind sister to their fox friend. It was rather strange to think of her as a slave master, but the black whip tied to her hip told a different story. "Hello, Eve says ya wanna buy yourself a friend? I think I can arrange that." Ella said, smiling back at Chore.


	16. Chapter 16

No

"So how did you break ya leg?" Chore asked with a deadpanned expression, watching as his mother downed some alcohol to help with the pain. She gave him a glare from the side of her eye before a smirk slowly came to her face. He knew the other otter was getting ready to tell him a tall tale.

"Well ya see brat, in that recent raid we were ambushed by the Long Eared Patrol. Should have seen meh, ah was a demon in the midst of them all, taking down one damned hare after another, my sword jus' slicin' through them all. And den came the badger. Every'un else was to busy having tea with the hares, those ijiots, leavin' me to deal with that giant freak of nature myself. I ducked and turned, rolled to the side, and came up from behind him, running my blades across his legs. He howled like goddamned creature from the deepest pit oh hell ya'd ever find before I put my blade into the back of 'is head."

"Ya… But how did you break your leg, Nye?"

"Would you shut-up an let me finish? The brute had leaned back to give his howl, and he fell on me! I couldn't get out from under him in time, and 'is weight crushed my leg!" Nye finished with a grin on her face. She knew he knew she was lying, but did she care? No, there was no way he'd actually find out how she had broken her-…

"I thought it was Badfang who had stumbled into you and both of you went tumbling down the hill together?" Penk's voice pierced through the air as he entered their humble abode. Chore shuffled to stand up from where he had been sitting next to his mother on her mat. He could _feel _Nye glare at Penk, a shiver running down his spine at what level of death it held. There was a chuckle from behind before he turned around and sat on his own mat. "But Nye did kill a badger, but it took about eleven different vermin tah get it. Jus' so happens that when Nye and Badfang tumbled down the slope they rolled just under the badger's nose. Ah think it was Badfang who cut the badger's legs and 'er who put the killing blow. But that thing was already slowed down with five different spears stickening out of 'im and a couple arrows in his side, one of 'em in his neck."

Chore's eyes lighly grew wider at these new details, suddenly seeing a grander tale than the one that his mother had conjured. Nye simply rolled her eyes at her mat-friend, before turning back to Chore. "Alright, ya wanted to ask somethin' else brat?" She pressed. It wasn't that he had led her to believe that he wanted to ask something else, but that there was a certain feeling that there was simply more to him being here and not out running around with the other brats. It was mother intuition, but she'd punch the first beast to say it out loud to her.

Chore slowly nodded his head, his eyes drifting over to Penk for just a second. His mind suddenly went to Seaeyes and how she had been living with Eve for the past two weeks. Her existence had went mostly under the radar, Nye only knowing that he and his friends were now hauling a slave around with them most of the time. She didn't really question for details, but he knew she didn't approve of spending time with a slave as well. His eyes went back to Penk for a second. He really couldn't say anything even if he wanted too, what with the weasel having been the one to have taken Seaeyes's eye away from her. How would she react to being so close to the vermin who had done that?

Hopefully with a leveled head. Which brought him to his real question. "If we're gonna be stuck watchin' Pamel while 'er parents and every'un else are off on the next raid, Eve and Feather's was wonderin' if they could come over and sleep here with us as well. So…"

"Ya askin' me to watch two other brats…"

"Three actually."

"Three?"

"Plus that slave ya been hearing about."

Nye slowly blinked at the brat for just a moment, wondering if he was truly losing his mind from getting knocked over the head so many times or if he was trying to pull a hilariously ridiculous joke on her. She decided to go with the latter. "Cute, but not funny. Really, what's it that you want? Penk and I have business to attend to that needs ya out of the damn tent."

Chore squared his shoulders and looked his mother directly into the eye. Setting his jaw and standing his ground he pushed forward with his efforts. "Well, ya see Feather's parents are gonna be on the raid as well as Eve's. They need some'un to stay wit' and I offered to ask you. Plus… Eve wants to bring her slave along as well."

Nye was about ready to strike down his futile attempt at making her life more miserable than it already was with her broken leg but then _Penk _spoke up first. "Ya know Nye, I got a nephew who needs some'un to watch 'im while I and 'is folks are out…"

It took all of Chore's will not to burst into laughter as Nye turned to her friend and gave the weasel the deadliest glare that he had ever saw. Surely any small and puny woodlander would have keeled over by such a glare. Penk slowly coughed at the uncomfortable look but stood his ground in Nye's adversity. The tent held a deathly silence to it for a long minute before Nye looked away. "I know you two. You'll bring the brats over anyways. But ah ain't watchin' any'un."

"So that's a yes?" Chore jumped, grinning from ear to ear at the surprise he had for Nye. What with Penk away of course he was gonna be able to show her Seaeyes!

"No, that's a no. But ya gonna ignore me anyways and I'll tan your hide later for it. Now get out, both of you…" Nye growled as she took another swig of her alcohol.

Chore watched Penk as he leaned down and gave his mother a light kiss on her cheek, both otters frowning at the action before he followed the weasel outside.

"Ah think ya'll like my nephew, Chore. Ya'll make good friends." Penk casually said as they began walking away.

"Eehh, ya…" he replied before quickly turning around and corner to lose the weasel. He heard a sigh from behind but ignored it as his legs took him to Seaeyes to tell her the good news…


	17. Chapter 17

Roundup

Feathers slowly winded up the clock with a nervous skip in his heart and a tongue sticking just slightly out in concentration. Sweet slowly accumulated on his fur as he prayed to the Fates that he had finally… His paw let go of the little winding thingie and he waited for just a half of a second, his heart stopped as he strained his ear and, _tick_. A breath caught in his throat. _Tick. _He watched as the tiny little stick inside the watch slowly began to rotate, each tiny movement just a little hair length. _Tick, tick, tick… _He watched it rotate completely around, counting sixty seconds with each tick. And to make his heart soar the thicker and longer stick thingie had slowly been moving a dust length with each tick of the small stick… He stared, watching another minute slowly turn by, filled with the sound of ticks and tocks.

His awe was then abruptly brought to a horrible end when three voice's came to his sharp ears. A snarl crossed his face as those ears lowered down in a defensive manner, his paws gently bringing the clock to his chest as they came closer. Without a second thought he looked down and quickly wrapped the watch in a rag, making sure to take out the winding key and putting it beside the machine. Quickly the marten stashed the ticking device into his bag and held _that _protectively to his side. They would die a horrible and bleeding death before putting their goddamn paws on it.

"Hey Feathers, there you are!" Called Eve as she skipped in front of him. The vixen caught his glare and returned it with a cheerful smile and a wink as she hopped right up to him. "Any luck with ya watch?" She asked, her voice filled with innocents but her eyes burning with mischief.

"Feathers, ya coming with us to make sure Nye doesn't kill any'un when she sees Seaeyes." Chore declared as the otter walked on over behind the vixen. The mention other otter had her fingers wrapped around Chore's, with a small rope tied to their wrists… so they could claim their friend was simply making sure their 'slave' didn't run off. "So come on, let's go, ah wanna see the look on Nye's face!"

In the split moment Feathers took to look at Chore as the other child spoke Eve had his watch in an instant. She squealed in delight as she hopped away holding the delicate device in her little black paws. The marten gave a choked cry before he could even jump her way. "Oh Feathers, you smart thing, you fixed it! Oh, look pets, he finally fixed it!" The vixen cried out in excitement as she ran over to the two otters, practically shoving all of his hard work in their faces.

Chore took the device and looked at it for a second, watching as the second hand tick away. Feathers charged at the three and snatched the clock right out of their hands. "Don't ya ever do that'un again, or I'll stab all of ya in ya sleep tonight!" he yelled, angry spit jumping from his fangs.

Eve jumped up and down in pure excitement before she grabbed Feather's other hand, that wasn't holding the precious device, and pulled the marten right into her. He cried out in surprise at the action before she left a whopping wet kiss right on his lips! She danced away as he tried to whallop her in the ears, giggling like the mad child she was. Chore and Seaeyes both sniggered, quickly getting over the shock of Eve leaving one on their friend. The marten kept himself from impulsively wiping the kiss away before checking to see if his clock was still safe in his hand. It was.

Their foxie friend was hopping up and down a couple yards away still giggling in excitement. Feathers and Chore exchanged a look before she finally stopped and held her paws to her delicate mouth, her ears lowering down in embarrassment. "Sorry… Hehe." She sniffed before her ears perked up. "Oh Feathers, I got something jus' for you! I'm be right there, jus' take Feathers off ya two." And with that the girl was off, dress whipping around her legs as she turned around a tent and was gone.

"I didn't think she liked ya Feathers…" Seaeyes commented, still obviously not knowing the vixen to well.

"Pfft, she likes every'un. Gonna be a whore jus' like 'er ma." The marten replied as he wrapped his watch in its rags again and placed it gently in the bag he carried it in, his paw resting over the flap this time. Without even looking at the horrified expression on the woodlander's face he began walking towards Chore's place. "Let's get this'un over with. Ah wanna know if the watch is workin' right." he grumbled, feeling a tingling sensation where Eve had kissed him…

Seayes looked to Chore and the other otter nodded, taking a step forward and giving her a slight tug. She willingly fell into step beside her old friend, everything reassured as her fingers was held tightly in his…

oO0Oo

"Hey Nye, I'm home and brought my friends, oh ya fine with that, OK we're gonna be right outsid-" Nye was up and out of her seat in an instant, crutch under one arm and saber in the other. She was gonna chop off a couple of heads. "Crap, hide!" Chore's voice panicked as she heard a sudden mad scrabble outside. If she was in a good mood the sound of hollow heads colliding and painful remarks would have been hilarious. But no, she was going to execute her son now and use his decapitated body as a table. She burst out of her tent with a growl and snarl, locking eyes on the single boy that was underneath a pile of children who had ran into each other and tripped over themselves in their panic. As she said before, if she was in a good mood this would have been fucking hilarious.

It was at this moment that a sudden _thing_ jumped up from the pile andattached itself to her hip. She howled out in agony as it squeezed the goddamn life out of her broken leg. With an impulsive strike down with the butt of her saber she tried to dislodge the leech, but ended up hitting her own leg instead. "Oh I'm so sorry Gale, I-mean-Nye, ah didn't see ya'r splint!" The creature's voice squeaked as Nye held herself up by her crutch, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. Whatever child that was, was soon to be a dead one…

With a deep breath in Nye opened her eyes and looked at the guilty demon spawn with pure hatred. The single eyed mini whore looked up at her with the most pitiful and guilty expression she had ever seen on a vermin child. And then it hit her like Badfang stumbling into her in the middle of a damn battle! "Seaeyes?" her voice involuntarily asked, thick and overwhelmed with confusion. She raised her saber and poked the girl in her shoulder. There was a weak smile from the little thing… "You goddamn dead weight of an ijiot, what in 'ell'sgates are you doing 'ere!" Nye rawred, anger returning as quick as it had left her in the moment of pain and shock.

"Aaww, I love you too!" Seaeyes giggled as she ran up and hugged the otter's other leg. This time Nye tried simply shaking her off but the insect clung on, squeezing the life out of her good limb. If she didn't know better she would have thought that Seaeyes was holding her back while Chore got out of the pile of scum and began to slink awa-goddamnit all! With a sudden shove Seaeyes was cast aside, Nye running on her crutch to chase down the brat… "Run Chore, she'll kill you!"

oO0Oo

Navar and Pamel were both very different cubs. One was a weasel with the intent on taking over the world, the other a young rat who's most favorite color was blue. Together… They made the perfect match. For one would take over the world and the other would paint it red, because beasts did not bleed blue. They bled red. Oh, Pamel also had a knack for sarcasm. But the point being, they were very different in their agendas for life, and got along _smashingly_!

Penk was the unlucky soul to escort both of them to their destination, wishing the drop off would be as smooth and quick as possible. He just wanted to get on going, out of their horrible range of squeaky child voices. But it was not meant to be as he came upon a scene of chaos. Just as he walked around a tent to see Nye's abode the otter herself came from another direction, dragging her son right behind her by the scruff of his neck. He made protests and insults in every form that would make a sailor child blush. Penk struggled not to comment as his eyes began to burn from the profanity escaping the troubled cub.

But a distraction to Chore's bickering quickly arose and suddenly the drop off turned from bad to worse as one of the two cubs waiting there took the weasel in. He watched as a slave child blenched, all ears and hair drooping at the sight of him. It took Penk a moment to remember the cub, Seaeyes he believed. What was an otter from Nye's old holt doing here and why? That holt was too far away for them to even get a whiff of each other, let alone one of their children. Looking at Nye for a second with a concerned and questioning look the otter simply rolled her eyes in Chore's direction before shoving the boy into their tent. "Stay." Was the one word command before Nye turned back around and walked over to Penk.

The weasel looked over Nye's shoulder to see the other cub that was there take Seaeyes by the shoulder and guide her to the tent. "Why is…" Nye put a finger to his lips and gave him simple look that translated to shut up. And then her lips was on his, frustration and anger washing from her mouth into his as he suddenly felt himself pushed backwards and reaching out to balance himself. The world went dark for a second, everything but Nye falling away. With a growl he took control again and pushed her back, their lips still connected for a second before letting go and the two putting space between them. Suddenly there wasn't any children around, Pamel and Navar having disappeared into the tent. "Are ya going to be alright wit' all of 'em? I can stay behind and 'elp."

"Yer leg ain't broken and there's no need for another bratsitter. No, I can handle the demons, but jus' make sure to come back." Nye said, putting a hand onto Penk's shoulder and giving him a hard coursed stare. It took him a second to respond, but when he did it brought a smirk to her face.

"I'll come back as long as ya stay sane." he put it, chuckling before taking a step forward, mindful of her leg, and putting a tender kiss onto her lips. She was a resourceful otter, a couple brats, even a surprise one, was nothing that he knew she couldn't handle. Pulling away the two exchanged an intimate messge through the eyes before he turned around.

No more words were needed as Nye turned also, both vermin going to two different hells…

oOoO0OoOo

…


	18. Chapter 18

Bratsitter Nye

Nye was not a happy vermin otter. No, she was far from any emotion revolving around happiness. If she could she would have tide all of the brats up in a ball and rolled them down the hill into a river to drown. Well, she'd let them have some knives to cut themselves out, she wasn't a _monster_, but then again, this was the second time that their ball bounced off her head. She didn't even flinch at the contact, a dead panned expression on her face as she watched Nevar rush over to retrieve their ball. "I'm sorry Nye, I was aiming to bounce the ball off your chest, not your head!" The weasel proclaimed a wide ass grin on his stupid goddamn face. She quickly wiped the stupid expression away with a thwack from her crutch over his shoulder. "Ouch!" The boy cried, stumbling away and struggling to get out of reach. She hit him in the tail on his way back to the others, another yelp jumping from his tiny throat that she so wanted to strangle.

The other children gave Nye a wary look for just a moment before smiling again and going back to their game of ball. She watched as one team struggled to get the ball into the other's goal. It was Chore and Pamel against Nevar and Feathers, Seaeyes sitting to the side and rooting for both sides while keeping score. Sadly enough Nye had actually had to tell the brat not to play because of her eye… She'd be taking a look under Seaeye's patch later that night to determine how well it had healed… Sometimes scars could come back later in life and kill a beast… But for now, Nye didn't want Seaeyes playing. It'd be a little unfair as well, what with her fragile form and disability… It was in the job description of bratsitter to take these things into consideration… Yes.

But that didn't keep the girl from having a good time. A smile almost came to Nye's face as the other otter jumped up and down when Chore stopped Nevar from making a goal. The small girl always cheered a bit louder and jumped a bit higher for Chore, as she should… Because Nye's son was the most important child out on that field. It was a general fact, she was a mother, of course she would hold her child above everyone else's. If it came down to a life and death situation she'd sacrifice every other little pair of legs out there to get her baby safe.

Blinking at her vocabulary there for a moment Nye determined she had been thinking about her son a little too much there. Her mind drifted to other outlooks, hoping time would pass and the brat's game would come to an end soon. Penk's face popped in finally, bringing an actual smile to her as she thought over all the things they could do once her leg was healed. There were a couple years to catch up on with him, and a lot of alone time to add on top of tha-, "Watch out!" Came the cry of a brat, Nye ducking out of instinct to get away from any high velocity projectiles. Something flew over her head and behind her. Slowly sitting back up Nye growled at the approaching stampede of children. "Sorry N-Nye..." Chore whimpered, holding a trembling smile as she locked eyes with him.

Taking in a deep breath the otter picked up a black book that had been lying in her lap and tucked it away. Then she let the anger slowly roll out of her as she opened her eyes again, staring Chore to the ground. She liked to think he was trembling under her gaze, tears just waiting to spring from his eyes. But her son had always taken to her anger with determination and stubbornness, holding his ground. Sometimes the boy slipped and showed weakness, like a moment ago with that tremble of his voice, but he very quickly picked himself up and squared his shoulders. There was a mutual understanding as they looked into one another's eyes. Chore knew he was in trouble, Nye knew she didn't have to waste breath or energy on him, and Chore knew not to let it happen again. Many times that was the farthest their discipline went.

"Uhm, did the ball go into that tent over there?" asked Nevar, the weasel taking Nye's focus away to look behind her.

"I'll sneak in and get it." Seaeyes whispered as she started in that direction.

Nye grabbed the girl's collar and yanked her back to stand with the rest of the children. "Ya gonna do no such thing! I ain't haven' any brats losin' their heads today, and-don't-give-me-that-look! No, ya ball's gone, go find somethin' else to do."

"Aahh but Nye, the ball was blue! It was blue!" Pamel cried as she put her hands into the air and fell to her knees dramatically. Nye caught the wink she gave the other children. With her crutch the guardian 'lightly' pushed the rat cub in the chest, sending her head over shoulders on the ground. She made an adorable little squeaking sound before sitting up right again, glaring.

"OK, how about I sneak in there, kill whoever's there, and retrieve our ball?" Nevar suggested, rubbing his hands as an evil glimmer crossed his eyes. Nye smacked him over the head.

Before she could say 'no' another child rose up to the levels of mutiny. "If I don't come back out alive, Chore, take care of my watch for me." Feathers declared as the marten squared his shoulders and began marching right past Nye. Rolling her eyes she used her rudder to block his way. He tried to scoot past it, but with a sharp little turn Nye knocked the child back with the others, an oomph coming from him.

"Chore, I assume you want to try next?" Nye drawled, looking the boy over as if he were a mere speck.

"Nye… How much to you love me?" Chore smiled, getting up close to his mother and taking her hand into his. The sudden affection put up about every wall possible. With big watering eyes, Chore looked up into her eyes, his deep brown almost shimmering like liquid pools of… "Please?"

"Goddamnit all…" Nye growled before shoving the boy off of her and turning around. She didn't even bother to look over her shoulder at the surprised and proud faces the other children were giving the boy as she caved in. There really was no point in fighting with the brats, just make them happy and they'd leave her the fuck alone again. Limping up to the tent Nye kept her ears peeled and her nerves ready. "'Ey, my brat's ball came in 'ere, give it back."

"Go put a stick up your-." Started the reply before Nye snapped.

"I will come in there and tear ya apart looking for my brat's damn ball. By the time ah'm done it'd look like ya just had a visit from one oh Vulpez's demons. Now, it's blue, round, and filled with fun, give back the goddamn ball." she yelled, taking a step forward and standing up straight. There was a silent pause before she heard a shuffle. And slowly, as if it were nudged out of pure fear it might get damaged in any way, the ball came rolling out from the darkness within. Nye picked it up, turned back around, and marched to the brats as they goggled at her with amazed eyes.

"'ere's ya ball, now leave me alone." The otter growled, sitting back down in her seat as she rolled the said toy to all of the brats.

Chore picked it up. "Yes Nye, will do Nye!" the boy grinned, turning around and running back with the others to their game of ball. With a deep sigh Nye sat back in her chair, pulling her book out once again, quill in hand as she put ink to paper…

oO0Oo

The game came to an end an hour later, all of the brats completely tired and exhausted. The sun was beginning to set and Nye deemed it time to head inside the tent. She rounded up the children and herded them inside. With the promise of some food and a possible story they were all too willing to oblige. She had figured out long ago, as humiliating as it might be at times, that stories to children worked to shut them up and put them to sleep. So once the dinner was cooked and handed out she sat on her bed, looking around at the children as they happily munched on their woodpigeon. "Alright brats, one tale and all of ya are going to sleep. Got it? Good, let's begin…"

A hand was raised just as she took in a breath to start her tale. Frowning she glared at her son. "Can we wait a little bit for Eve? She should have been here sometime before… I think her mom might have made her do some chores because she missed our whole game of ball, So if that's the case she should be here shortly. Just a second longer, please?" he asked so nice and polite like. Seaeyes made a satisfied expression from the other side of the circle. Nye would have to talk to the girl about teaching her son manners… There was no room for manners in a horde except sucking up to superiors. And her constant chore would not be sucking up to anyone…

"If Eve ain't here by now she ain't coming. Now sit down and listen or I'll tan that tail of yers." Nye threatened as she pulled her black book out. Looking down into the written script she lightly read over what tale to give the tent full of tiny ears. A dissatisfied grumble could be heard, almost bringing a smirk to her face. If Seaeyes was teaching Chore manners again, than she still had a long ways to go. Finding her place in the black book Nye began her tale. "Once upon a goddamn time there was a princess in a land far far away who's name was Cinderella… Damnit-I-ain't-readin'-this-crap-again!" she ended, cussing as her hands slammed the book shut.

"OK brats, 'eres a real starter to a tale… On a lone night with dark stormy clouds…" Nye began once again, her voice lowing as she leaned a bit forward. "A figure walked a path deep in the woods of Mossflower. In one hand she held a staff, and in the other a saber, drawn and dripping with the blood of her last victim. Cinderella was her name, born of noble blood but cast out into the wilds after taking her brother's life from an early age, younger than you. With the mark of the Taggerung on her neck she drifted through the woods, blood staining her teeth and cloths…"

The tale continued down a dark path of blood and death. Horror filled the tent's atmosphere as she twisted gruesome and terrible images into the children's minds. All were shivering when she came to the end, Seaeyes most of all on the verge of tears. Nye practically laughed inside as she ended her nightmare, bringing it to a close with a loud clap of her hands. Terrified squeals and squeaks echoed through the tent as Seaeyes broke down into a horrible fit of tears. With a satisfied expression she turned off the lantern that had given them light, the outside now pitch black. "Bed before Cinderella comes ya brats. I got some booze to drink and kill this goddamn pain in meh leg…"

With a lot of shuffling everyone settled into their mats. Pamel muttered about the color blue and Nevar whimpered over Cinderella taking the world from him before he could take it first. Seaeyes simply whimpered in fear as Feathers fell deathly silent, the tick of his watch the only sound coming from over his way. Chore was the only one not terrified to his bones, but his fur still stood on end. Licking his throat he waited for his mother to finish chugging some of her booze, knowing she'd kick him out of the tent if he made her sputter all over herself. She finished.

"Nye." he whispered through the dark.

"Bed brat."

"Eve should have been here…" he stated, thinking how much his foxie friend would have enjoyed a serial killer princess.

"Probably got held up before it came dark." Nye growled…

"Naahh, she would have come anyways, even if it was dark."

"That's the stupidest thing a girl like 'er could do…"

"Wait, what?" came Feather's voice.

"No, Eve's smart, she'd be real sneaky 'bout it." Chore defended, holding complete faith in his friend. "She's a fox, she's made to be sneaky." he added.

"She's a girl…" Nye drawled. Not liking the new details she was hearing from her son. Did he really have such a stupid friend that might walk at night?

"So?" Echoed all the boys in the room.

"Well, girl's jus' don't walk at night. It ain't safe, or dat's what mom says." Came Pamel's voice.

"Ya, my mom says the same thin'." Seaeyes added.

"Eve doesn't ever listen to her mom." Feathers said.

Nye did not like how this conversation was adding up. "Ah'm going for a walk…" she said, the sound of her shuffling and a belt being buckled breaking though the darkness.

"Are you going to see if Eve is OK?" Feathers asked.

Nye didn't reply as the flap to her tent opened one moment, light from the moon blinding all of the little heads that were sitting up in that instant, before closing shut the next. Silence fell through the ranks of the children as they were left alone in the dark. There was a distinct horror feeling going through them all, far more terrible than the tale that was just told.


	19. Chapter 19

Death

Nye trudged along, her tent in sight now as she hauled her burden on her back. Every step felt like agony, most of her body weight thrown into her crutch. Her breath came out ragged and pained as bolts of lighting shot up her leg, a snarl adorning her features as she pushed forward. But with each step she was reminded that she was alive and breathing. The same could not be said for a certain other vermin…

She had been out all night searching high and low for the cub Eve. Those elder siblings that were still in the horde camp had no idea where their youngest had gone, all suggesting that she check with their mother. And guess what Nye found when she went to the whore's tent?

A whimper took her mind off of that for just a moment, reminding her that she had a child on her back. "Don't worry ya godforsaken brat, we're almost there an' ya can be nice and safe like." The otter reassured, almost to her tent now. It was a struggle to travel over those last few yards but she had made it. With a wince of pain the otter lowered to the ground and let her burden stand on her own two feet. "Now come on, I know ya got more an' that in ya."

Eve stood in the spot Nye had deposited her in, looking like all the misery a cub her age could hold in the world. It was no surprise that the normally talkative and social brat had withdrawn into herself now. Especially not after what Nye had come across. With a wrinkled nose the otter took in the blood that stuck to the kit's paws and stained her dress. There was no telling what sort of disease was in that, and she didn't need her Chore catching anything from his friend. She'd have to coerce Eve into taking some kind of bath and changing out into something more… Less disease ridden.

But for now, she needed to get the brat inside and to bed so she could focus on other matters, like informing a dozen foxes that their whore of a mother was dead and the body needed to be taken care of. She didn't know whether the mother's death was brought on by whatever disease she held inside of her from being with so many goddamn ijiots, or that one of those ijiots had murdered the vixen. All she really cared about was what was in front of her, and how it was going to affect Chore. Eve seemed to wobble on spot, her head down and her ears dropping as low as they could go. The sight was practically heart wrenching to see, but Nye had seen it far too much to be moved by the child's miserable state.

With a gentle, but firm push, she guided the kit inside her tent and kept the kid to the edge. In the center on entering, Nye could see a pile of children, all curled up with each other, soundly asleep. It would have been a sight that would have made any woodlander coo, but Nye's attention stayed on the fox and blood that stuck to her. "Feathers…" Eve whispered, seeming to want to join the others now, whimpering when Nye kept her away.

"Ya gotta stick away from 'em if ya don't want to make 'em sick. Now, let's get you out of those cloths and wash that blood off…" Nye then took up a spare flap of cloth used for privacy and blocked Eve's view of the other children. Soon the girl was out of her cloths and blood free from a little wash with some of their stored water. Nye shoved the girl in one of her shirts, the thing acting like a dress for the child, before setting up a sleeping mat. All while the fox stayed deathly silent, acting like a semi living doll the whole time. With gentle paws the grown otter slowly took Eve to her mat and laid her down. "Ya gonna sleep now OK, I have ta go take care of ya mum."

"Is she gonna wake up? She was 'eally 'urt. She's asleep, right? Just sleepin' right?" Eve asked hopefully, tears brimming her amber eyes. But from the broken look in them Nye knew the brat already understood the truth and was holding onto a false, childish, hope. A moment passed as she looked the girl up and down, taking in how the shirt barely covered the girl enough for decency. Her eyes lingered on the small vixen's eyes, trying to bring herself to lie to the child. It wasn't that she couldn't, as much as she was debating what would be less damaging to her in her volnable state. Children could take lies like these to a whole different proportion of trust breaking… There was truly no telling what Eve was going to do when she learned of the true nature of her mother.

"Ya, she's jus' asleep for now. I'll get ya brothers and sisters to take care oh her, but for now ya gotta rest, OK?" Nye reassured, knowing full well that the words were empty and hollow. Through years of being Chore's mother she knew that using her normally rough and gruff manner would never quite work with children when they were distressed. She was only glad the fox had taken control of her emotions and stopped crying. If that meant closing in on herself and holding onto false hopes, all the power to the idiot fool. It was truly just a matter of time before she could dump her off on some'un else, like that slaver Ella. And by than she didn't have to worry about traumatized over dramatic brats… A strange twange of guilt still lingered in her, but the otter squashed such a feeling as soon as it came.

Eve simply nodded at Nye's lies, accepting them for now and turning over to get some sleep. With a quick look over her shoulder she took in the other children who had been completely oblivious to their friend's presence the whole time. Deciding it best everyone stayed asleep until she came back the otter lit an incense Snaggletooth had given her to put the brats in a deep slumber. It was supposed to help her sleep through the pain from her broken leg and worked like a mother fucking wonder.

Taking her crutch now, Nye trudged out of the tent before she could take in too much of the incense herself. Her body ached from no sleep, her head pounded with agony, and her leg… Her leg was just something entirely of its own accord. It felt like hell going back out to hunt down foxes and give them the news of their mother, but there was a body to be taken care of and that wasn't something you just left for some'un else to find themselves… As tempted as she was, it happened to have been the mother of her son's friend. With a deep breath the otter ventured back out, determined to get this done so she could come back and get some damn sleep herself.

oO0Oo

And Nye came slowly back, barely getting to her tent conscious. It was an amazing feat she had just pulled off, but the gritty details had been taken care of and Eve's mother was no longer her problem. Ella was the first whore's brat she found and had practically been shaking her head in disbelief at the news. Nye didn't stick around for the fox to say or do anything else, simply telling the vixen that her younger sister was staying with her for now until things could be completely sorted out. Ella hadn't said anything in response, to shocked to do anything else but slump down and blink like an idiot fool. What did she expect, her mother to keep fooling around with dangerous vermin?

She was far too tired and in pain to give much care of anything by that time, only thinking about getting home and sleeping. It had been a whole night of looking for a brat not her own. All of the compassion just drained out of her by that point as she slowly came up to the tent and opened its flap. A pungent aroma hit her square in the face and she had she blink at its odor. But with a deep breath the entered her home, walking through the wall of incense as she made her way to her bed. Her crutch clattered to the floor and she crumpled down, asleep within seconds of hitting the wad of cloth that acted as a pillow.

A pair of amber eyes slowly blinked up at the tent's walls, tracing them as they came up to a joining point high above them all. A dead and empty feeling was inside of her, twisting and turning as it slowly crawled from her chest to her claws and tail. She kept her eyes opened, unsure of what awaited her if they were to close. Something had happened she wasn't quite sure of yet, something terribly horrible… But Nye had said her mother was just sleeping… And she was really concerned about her getting Chore and the others sick. So her mother was just sick… And hurt… And she was just sleeping… The empty feeling kept on growing through her as she held onto that small bit of hope, struggling in putting every ounce of faith in Nye's words… Her mother was simply asleep…

Finally the small vixen closed her eyes… and there was not but darkness left for her to see as she joied her mother in slumber…


	20. Chapter 20

Eavesdropping

Slowly the ten foxes took a shovel and began to bury the dirt over their mother's body. The youngest of them looked to be out of place as she struggled to put the shovel into the dirt surrounding the grave and throw it in. Chore, Feathers, and Seaeyes stood off to the side as they watched their friend act with the movements that her elder siblings were doing, seemingly the only thing on the small vixen's mind to simply repeat the actions in front of her. Ella would throw in some dirt, A brother would throw in some dirt, Eve would throw in some dirt. No words were said as the ten buried their mother.

Feathers turned the ticking watch in his hands, his fingers tracing the little worn patterns that were etched into it. He looked up to see Eve putting on the last bit of dirt over her mother's grave. Quickly the marten deposited the watch in his pocket and turned to leave. There wasn't anything he could say or do to fix what had happened… Chore saw him departing and with a look over his should at Seaeyes he followed his vermin friend, also feeling unsure of what to do.

Seayes watched her two friends walk away and wondered if she should join them. What would be the right decision as a good friend? She turned back to Eve and pondered what to say. Than the thought occurred to her maybe the best thing was not to say anything. With a surprising amount of bravery the otter walked up to the fox and gently placed a paw onto Eve's shoulder. The vixen turned to Seaeyes, a hollow look in the child's eyes as if she were looking at something through the otter, far far away. She had seen that expression before, and it was almost unnatural to see on a girl her own age. She didn't have the spirit to even try and give an encouraging smile at the vixen before her friend turned and slowly walked away.

With a sigh the otter decided if her old mentor Ga-Nye, sometimes she forgot, might be able to help her figure something out. She knew her dad had the best advice, and well where Nye wasn't the greatest east to go to in this sort of matter, she was the best candidate. Looking around she spotted the tall otter talking with her fox friend Hegg a good distance away by the forest's edge. They seemed to be very engrossed in their conversation. Nye poked Hegg roughly in the chest and he ran a hand over his face. Perhaps talking to them wasn't the best idea at the moment, but curiosity started to get to Seaeyes.

They were on the edge of a clearing some distance form their horde camp for the funeral. With a bit of stealth and walking in a long circle she was able to go into the woods without them seeing her. Using the techniques Nye and the others had taught her in her time in the horde she snuck around and came up to the edge of the tree line, skipping from root to stone before settling down mere yards from the two adults. Her heart beat in her ears for a bit as a giddy feeling crawled throughout her at her ability to get close enough to pick up snippets of words. It wasn't close enough to inflict an attack like such techniques were used for, but it was enough to eavesdrop on their conversation. What compelled her so much, she never quite knew, but it felt like something to do besides stand around and watch her friend fall apart.

"She's yar's ya know…"

"Ain't change ah thing, I can't take somethin' like that right now…"

"Selfish bastard…"

"Funny to hear that comin' from you Nye." 

Seayes's eyes widened a little as she realized they were arguing over someone. She wasn't quite sure, but before she could piece it together there was a pause in the conversation. Did they hear her? Her heart plummeted at what Nye might do to her if she was caught… She'd be in so much trouble-, their voices picked up again.

"What about that otter brat of yar's, huh?"

"Changin' the subject now are we?"

"What are ya gonna do? Can't keep her around forever."

"This is none oh ya business in that regard…"

"It's only a matter of time before Wareg starts lookin' at her with ideas."

Her? Wait, what were they talking about now? Seayes struggled to comprehend how their conversation had changed. Chore was a girl… Right? The idea of him as a girl suddenly made her heart ache and she didn't like that imagine… No, she liked Chore as a boy!

"I know… He's already been keepin' wraps on her and the brat being with each other so much…"

"Boy's got hearts in his eyes, and there ain't gonna be any other otter to be lookin' at in a few years from now besides her. Wareg's partner already letting his second in command breed slaves. The rat's head's getting filled up with too many ideas and he's gonna be whispering in Wareg's ear about the possibilities between those two."

" That's completely sick and Wareg would never let that happen. You aren't suggesting he'd let it happen?"

"You and I both know power can do funny things to beasts… If not that, think about what he himself might expect from those two in general"

"Like?"

"How many settlements have you helped us raid with a little inside spying?"

There was short a pause before Nye answered. "What do you propose we do about her than? She ain't cut out for that, not by a long shot…"

They weren't talking about Chore… And they weren't talking about Eve… Who were they talking about? A dead feeling dropped in Seaeyes gut when she heard her description.

"We get rid of the one eyed brat." Hegg declared his voice deep and dark as if it meant something truly sinister. Her hair began to stand on end as the worst fears ran through her brain. "Soon too, or Chore ain't gonna be able to let 'er go. I've seen how those two are, and it's only gonna get worse with each passing day."

There was another pause, this time long and tedious, before Nye's voice came back up. "I'll see about takin' them on a fishin' trip. That way Chore an' them can come along to say goodbye to the brat…"

"Rather considerate of you Nye. Gettin' soft in our age?"

"Shut'up ya blark faced ijiot, I'm only thinkin' about my brat and 'im runnin' away."

"And the others?"

"Goddamnit Hegg, I will shove my fist into your teeth…" Nye threatened with a deep growl, but a moment later added softly, "It'll be good for the brats, especially Eve..."

There was a collective sigh as Hegg changed the subject once again. "Ya boy's comin' this way, we better get back with the others."

"Ya…" Nye agreed as they both walked back to the funeral. Seaeyes slowly put her head to the tree she had been hiding behind and gave a deep sigh. She wasn't gonna die, but still… She was going to have to say goodbye to Chore…


	21. Chapter 21

Farewell

Chore knew there was something up as soon as his mother of all people proposed that he and his friends go on a fishing trip… There was no way no how that Nye would just want to go on a normal, random out of the blue, fishing trip. It was simply too otter like for her. She was more like a giant weasel honestly that enjoyed swimming and Hotroots. But outside of the bodily natural needs, everything else otter like just didn't go with Nye. Hell, he wasn't even sure if she had ever gone out to just fish and relax. No, simply not something that Chore could bring himself to believe.

But here they were, on a big ol' raft out in the middle of a river lazily going up stream to the west. He had noticed that his mother had packed supplies for them all to last a couple of days, especially Seaeyes. He wasn't too sure about why she had more stuff in her pack, but he didn't comment much on it as he pulled up a fish. Looking left and then right the otter gobbled it down without so much as a second thought. "Pet… That was disgusting…" Eve said from his side, giving him an ogled eyed expression.

He turned to her and stuck his tongue out, receiving a wrinkled and stuck out tongue of her own. She had turned back to some of her old self over the past few days, but he could still see the hurt and hesitance in her eyes. Strangely enough, Eve refused to talk to Nye at all, for reasons Chore was not sure of nor did he want to know. It was her business… Whatever the case Eve needed something fun to do to keep her mind away from what had happened to her mother. "I bet you couldn't scuff down a live fish like that." he challenged her, poking the girl in the ribs.

The fox waved his paw away before looking back at her fishing rod. "I'd say, 'no way' but first I'd have to catch somethin'… You and Seaeyes have caught so many fish already." Eve said, looking over her shoulder at the other girl with a bit of jealousy in her eyes.

"Sorry, otters are jus' better at fishin' is all. Ya know that's what we're made for right?" Chore indicated to his webbed finger than, wiggling them in front of his friend's amber eyes. She narrowed her brow before making a humphing sound and turning back to her rod. He would have added onto the taunting if it wasn't for the sudden pulling of Eve's string. "Yank it back, quick 'afore it gets away!" He yelled, suddenly excited for his friend.

"I caught somethin' I caught somethin'!" Eve exclaimed excitedly, her voice raising a few octaves in her happiness. Feathers and Seaeyes quickly pulled up their rods and ran the other side of the raft to see their friend bring in her first ever catch. "Ooh, it's so heavy!" The fox whined, but held a smile that reached from ear to ear. Chore laughed as he watched Feathers run up and help their friend pull the fix up onto the raft. Together they dragged up something that could have fed both of the children easily. Nye came walking over in this moment to inspect Eve's catch, drawing her blade to slay the water creature before it could jump up and slap any of the children in the face. "No no, let me!" Eve squealed as she struggled to search for her own knife, finding it strapped to the side of her hip.

"Alright brat, make sure to get it behind the head." Nye encouraged, standing over them all as their overseer.

Eve giddily fell to her knees and stabbed the fish right where she had been instructed to. Seeing it lose its fight and only twitch then on, the girl looked up and around her with excited eyes. "I killed it." She stated, rather dumbly, with a huge grin plastered across her features.

"Tis a good catch brat, I'll take it and put it into the box."

"OK!" Eve chirped, bringing her hands to her chest and hopping up and down in happiness as she watched the fish being dragged away. "I'mma catch another Chore, watch me!"

"Sure Eve!" Chore agreed, sitting back down where they had been, his foxie friend joining him. Seaeyes and Feathers exchanged looks before finding seats next to the two friends, Seayes next to Chore and Feathers next to Eve.

Eve looked to her left and then to her right, a brightness in her eyes that hadn't been there for a long time. "OK pets, this is how a master fisher fox does it!" The kid declared, tossing her rod back out, boasted on by her ego and the friends around her.

oO0Oo

Three days had passed into the trip and Nye was surprised she wasn't tearing her fur off of her head in agony from the combined presence of so many brats. Believe it not she was secretly enjoying the trip probably just as much as any of the children. But not a single word would cross her lips about such an absurdity. And yet, there was a heavy feeling inside of her the whole time as she knew that tonight was going to be the night her son's heart was going to be broken… Better now than never.

Seaeyes shifted her single eyed gaze to Nye a few times as they took camp. Had she pieced together the landmarks heading back to their holt? Or did the child simply have an internal instinct that something tragic was about to happen? Whatever the case the girl had been spending every second of her time with Chore and her friends, even curled up with them when night time fell over them. Nye pitied the poor child, knowing she was probably going to be taking away the girl's whole world. But horde life wasn't meant for a woodlander like her. Something was bound to happen to split Chore and her apart or worse… Like Eve's mother life in the horde was unpredictable and you never knew who had it out for your head.

Speaking of the fox the other girl of the group seemed to have closed into herself on this last day. Feathers and Chore were oblivious to what was going to happen, but perhaps because of Eve's recent lost she had a feeling of her own that tonight was only going to hold tears. Deciding to push it off for a little bit longer Nye ted down their raft and helped the children off of it to the bank they would be spending the night on. Perhaps one more time around the camp fire couldn't hurt… She wouldn't even say to herself that she was dreading tonight, but that was the feeling inside of her.

Chore ever the optimist lifted the spirits of the females of their group by excitedly inviting Seaeyes and Eve to hunt down fire with him. Feathers had made it clear he wasn't interested in the possibly dangerous search for simple fire wood. Instead he was always the one to get the dishes by the end of the day. The marten didn't complain a single bit towards the unsaid agreement of chores. Nye watched as the two otter children ran off with their vixen friend, laughing as they boasted on bringing back the biggest stick.

There was a silence as Nye waited for them to return, shuffling about as she set up the camp and fire ring. Feathers was a useful extra paws to take advantage of and she had him put to work. After getting several visits from the other children as they brought back fallen limbs and sticks, the two sat down on some rocks they brought up for seats. Feather too out his watch and stared at it, it's tick tock seemingly mesmerizing the child. Nye almost wished she had a watch of her own to stare at and waste the time away. But she was a grown creature and knew that every second counted. Chore's time with Seaeyes was soon to be over…

The children came rushing back with a giant limb, hauled by all three brats. Nye raised an eyebrow at their find, wondering just what had gone through their heads. "You want me to turn that into fire wood? Ha, good luck breaking that thing apart." she laughed, finding their determined eyes ridiculous.

Chore snapped off a bit of the limb to show that the branch was clearly rotten enough for such a simple task. Nye rolled her eyes at the boy before motioning them to continue. They brought it right up to the fire ring, putting the thickest part inside of it. Feathers quickly jumped up and took out some flint and steel, as he began to shower the premade kindle pile with sparks. It took a minute for the marten to get it right but he had the fire blazing once a spark had hit a leaf just right. Nye was almost impressed with the boy if it wasn't for the fact he caught his tail on fire when he turned around.

Everyone blinked in surprised before bursting out in ruckous laughter. The boy screamed out in agony and pain, jumping around the camp fire a little bit with smoke trailing behind him. "The river pet, the river!" Eve yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth as if that would get the obvious to him clearer. Without a second look the marten charged for the river and dived into its abyss. Nye had picked a calm and gentle part of the river, knowing that the children would want to swim some that night and was glad to see the marten's head pop back up, with a look of relief washing over his features.

"I bet I can drag Feathers to the other side." Seaeyes declared, a sudden boast of mischief taking her over.

"Not before me!" Chore hollered as they charged the helpless marten in the water. Nye snickered, the poor brat didn't even know what was coming his way as the two would be in their element.

A blur past both of the otter as Eve ran and dived into the water with an impressive style. Both the kids hollered out protest but Eve was surprisingly a talented swimmer as she was up and around the water prone marten a second later. "OK Feather, this is it, you and me against the woodlanders. Let's beat 'em!"

"What?" Feather asked before Eve splashed a little at the two otter. An evil grin quickly took place over his features as he realized what she was implementing. A water fight.

"Eve you did not just call me what I think you did!" Chore roared, laughing as he dived into the water.

"I dunno, I like the sounds of our team name!" Seaeyes giggled before joining her friend.

What took place after that was an impressive show of energy and will as they tackled and splashed each other with every fiber of their body. It almost looked like a feeding frenzy from a distance, screams and squeals rising above the sound of water being thrown about and heads dunked under for just a moment before they let up. Where Seaeyes and Chore swam circled around the two vermin children Eve was clearly determined to protect Feather, fighting off every attack they brought onto them. Feather's wasn't as handicapped as Eve made him out to be, but was clearly the weakest swimmer there. However, he made up for his lack of mobility with a head strong defensive.

Seaeyes charged him from under the murky waters and he shook her off before she could drag him under. Using he legs he found her shoulders and kicked the otter further down into the water's abyss. The girl came back up a couple yards away, a taking in a deep breath before diving back under. Even with the two vermin's will to stay up they couldn't fend off the otter's relentless attacks. Within ten minutes of constant water flying and squeals of alarm the two vermin were quickly tired out. In a real life situation they would have been dead within seconds as otters were at their best in the aqua environment. With a few protests both fox and marten got their friends to stop, and calm down. They stayed in the water for a little bit from there, just talking and occasionally splashing each other at a joke made.

Nye almost envied the innocents behind it all. They didn't think much of their play but it would clearly come back to them when they were older as danger became an actual thing to them. Eve and Feathers would be able to possibly survive an otter attack because of these little play sessions in the water with their otterly friends, and both Seaeyes and Chore would make adversary warriors. It was only tragic that one of their numbers were going to be sent off to join the other side… Nye shook off that thought before it could take root in her mind again, returning her gaze back out to the children as they started up a different water game.

This time it was racing. Feathers against Eve and Chore against Seaeyes to keep things fare. Eve clearly beat her marten friend, but Chore and Seaeye's were so close Nye couldn't tell who had really won when they came back. She watched the children run a few more laps, back and forth with a strange fondness she wasn't quite sure about.

"Ya smiling." Said a deep and calm voice to her right. Nye jumped from her place next to the fire and nearly fell off of her rock if a hand hadn't caught her in her alarm. She glared at the otter that had materialized right next to her, having walked up on her without even a sound, as he pulled her up to her feet. He was dressed head to tail in a cloak and rags, his shoes covered in a special cloth to minimize sound. With all the air of an assassin Nye wasn't sure if the other otter wanted her head or if he was who she had sent for through message of bird. Her eyes took in the assortment of foot long daggers around his waist. "I'm a wanted beast among vermin… I came prepared." He explained as if his appearance wasn't anything to think about at all. The otter took off his hood to show his serious features. It was scary to think that she could remember the same face laughing and filled with joy years ago while he frolicked with his mate in public for everyone to see.

However, that was one of the things Nye liked about Lucius. He knew how to turn off his jovial side and take things from a serious and collective manner unlike most other otters out there. "I aught to shove my boot up your ass for that stunt ya dog brained ijiot." Nye remarked as she stared the taller otter in the eye.

He stared back at her for a moment before smirking just a little. "Ever still the fowl mouth vermin I see…" Than his eyes drifted over her shoulder to the children that were now taking notice of his presence. "They're coming this way."

"Ya, let's hold off on this for jus' a bit longer…" Nye mumbled before turning and walking to the edge of the water. "Get yaselves over here, we got ourselves some company ya brats. Be quick or ah ain't cookin' food for ya." There was a sudden frenzy to get to the bank and Nye smirked at her ability to make slow brats into fast brats.

"Got the whole kid thing down now huh?" Lucius casually stated, knowing it irked her. There was an audible growl from the vermin before she turned around. "Only sad to think I'll be takin' one of them away from ya today."

"Shut-up, I said hold off on that… Jus' a bit longer." Nye would have said more but a blur was in front of her and she was surprised to see a girl practically attacking her old friend.

"Hey hey, who are you? You look like Chore kinda. Are you his daddy?" There was a gasp. "Chore's got a daddy, oh my gosh, pet's got a daddy!" Eve exclaimed as she jumped up and down, giggling as she grabbed Lucius's hand. "Ah didn't know that we were meetin' Chore's daddy!"

Nye made a face at the implication of Lucius and her having mated. The other otter used his free hand to wipe a sniggering smile off of his face at the fox's words. "No, I am not Chore's father. My name is Lucius, and I'm here to…" Nye gave a slight shake of her head. "See Seaeyes."

And as soon as her name had crossed his lips the girl came up to the bank and went from a run into a sprint. "Lucius!" She squealed, practically jumping through the air and glomping the warrior otter. He grunted, took a step back, but did not fall at her sudden weight on him. "Ah didn't know ya was comin'!" Seaeyes laughed, tears of happiness in her eyes at seeing an old friendly face.

Chore and Feathers joined them next. "What?" Was the only thing the boy could say. Questions raced through his mind at the strange presence of Lucius.

Feathers crossed his arms. "What's going on here and who is the grim reaper here?"

"I'm Lucius, an old friend of Nye's." Lucius introduced himself.

"He's Chore's daddy, hehe!" Eve giggled out of control.

"No he ain't!" Chore protested, looking flustered.

Seayes tightened her hold around Lucius a little more, saying nothing.

"Alright brats, give the bastard some space." Nye stepped in, bring a halt to the ridiculous scene.

Feathers had one last question before Nye could tear them away from the new comer. "Why are you dressed like that?" There was a sudden silence as everyone looked at the strange outfit for an otter.

"Thought I might come into some trouble is all. Ya got something for a travelin' otter to eat?" Lucius stated before turning his attention back to Nye. She nodded her head, going away to retrieve some fish from the box and other essentials for a well-balanced meal. Lucius looked down to the little girl that was still wrapped around his midsection. "I ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon Seaeyes, ya can let go darlin'."

She looked up into his eyes and he was slightly taken aback by the hurt in her single eye. "I know why you're really here…" she declared, tears running from her good eye. He felt her whole body shiver and shake slightly as she buried her head back into him. It was now becoming very clear to the other children that their friend wasn't alright.

Looking up Lucius gave Nye a significant look before patting Seaeye's head. "No there there, ya all right, I missed you too, we ain't going anywhere right now. Jus' calm down, kay?"

But it was too late. Chore's eyes shifted from Lucius to Seaeyes than back to Lucius. Turning his head he looked at his mother whom was frozen still in her spot, with an expression that told him she had been caught in doing something bad. Her eyes were almost apologetic for a moment before he snapped to Lucius again, unable to believe it, but everything was falling together. This was no fishing trip, this was Nye getting rid of Seaeyes! "Ya here to take her away, aren't ya." It wasn't a question so much as it was an accusation.

"What?!" Feathers and Eve jumped back from the new otter in alarm. They exchanged glances at each other at their combined voices.

"No, ya can't take Seaeyes away!" Eve protested, all giggles and laughter out of her in an instant.

"I knew there was somethin' fishy about this fishing trip." Feathers growled, unsure if he should be aggressing on the woodlander or turning around to Nye who had lef their little crowd to get 'food.' Looking over his shoulder he was satisfied to see the otter returning with an expression of being caught.

"Games up Nye, let's get this over with." Lucius rumbled in his deep voice, his expression and tone falling into a serious and emotionless void. "It's best if I just take her now."

"Noo, just a little more time, please!" Seayes cried out, taking some of them by surprised as she had been very quiet over the whole revelation. "I-I can't just say goodbye, not like this…" her voiced broke, turning into a pitiful whimper.

"What do you mean goodbye, ya ain't going back with him Seaeyes, you have to stick with me!" Chore snapped, walking forward and grabbing his friend by her should. She let him pull her away from Lucius to join the other children, her head held low in defeat.

"But…" The girl started to mumble.

"No buts, ya gonna be with us till the end." Feathers declared, taking one of her hands.

"I'm gonna stick by ya side, pet, and ya gonna stick by mine. You're like the closest sister I've ever had, and I have a lot of sister!" Eve took Seaeye's other hand.

Together the two vermin friend exchanged looks before grabbing Chore's hands with their own. They made a little circle and it almost brought a smile to his face. It was only a tragedy that his mother stepped in, breaking their little ring of friendship. "H-hey!" Was the only words he could get out before she began.

"Seaeyes is going home ya brats. She can't live in a horde the rest oh her life. It ain't up to how much ya'll love each other. There will be beasts who will want Seaeye's head, just like there were beasts who wanted Eve's mother's head. An' ya see where that got that vixen. She was a whore… Seaeyes is a woodlander. Whatever the reason, horde life will be her death!" Nye said it all in a single breath, glaring each and every child in the eye. If they wanted to do this the dramatic way, she could do this the dramatic way! Chore would forgive her later, but Lucius was right, better to get this over with now…

A silence fell over everyone as they took in her words. As young as they were what Nye had just said struck true to every child there. The silence stretched on for a whole minute, ever second an agonizing pain to those who was against what was taking place. Seaeyes broke it by walking back to Lucius, a sigh escaping her as he placed a hand onto her shoulder. "Chore… I want to go home. Come with me."

Chore's head snapped up from having fallen down to look at his feet, a sudden look of alarm in his eyes. He looked from his mother to his friend, and then back to his other friends. Before he could speak, Nye's hand was on his shoulder. "That ain't his call." All fight left him as soon as those simple words left her mouth. It wasn't… He couldn't… He was bound to his mother, more bound to her than any friendship he had ever made in his life so far. Even with the love he held for Seaeyes, he couldn't leave his mother for her… It wouldn't be right.

"Oh…" the girl replied, her fight losing out as well. Lucius gave her shoulder a little squeeze, indicating she should continue and get on with it. "Then I guess-."

"I want to come with you, Seayes!" Eve exclaimed. Everyone turned their attention to her in that moment, surprised by her outburst. There was a wide eyed and frenzied expression on her features, but it quickly gave way to a determined fire in her eyes. "If horde life ain't for Seaeyes, an' I don't want it."

Lucius simply raised an eyebrow at Nye and them before shaking his head.

"She lost her mom recvently, so she's not exactly thinking quite right in the end…" Nye informed as she went to take Eve's shoulder in her other hand. But before she could the fox stepped out of reach and towards Lucius.

"No, I know exactly what I'm thinking! Ya lied to me, an' my mom was _killed_, and there are slaves there! I don't like lookin' over my shoulder to see if some'un is followin' me, and I don't wanna have to watch my tail wherever I go when I grow up. No, I'm fed up with it! This trip was the happiest I've been sense my mum died, and I don't ever wanna go back." Eve was breathing hard now, throwing her foot down to try and make her point clearer to the thick skulled adults. Turning to Lucius she pleaded. "No, ya gotta let me come with Seaeyes, I promise I'll be good and I'll never do anything bad, and-."

"No." Lucius shot her down before anyone else could try and calm the girl. Eve was so stunned by the simple and single word denial that she took a step back. Nye tried reaching out to grab Eve then in her immobile state, but the girl recovered, stepping away from the grown vermin and towards Lucius.

"You can't stop me. I know how to track beasts. I'll follow the river even all the way till I see ya holt. I know how to survive outside on my own, I'm a big girl. And when I find the holt Seaeyes will let me in and you can't do a thing about it." Eve was so confident that she even smiled up at the two adults, turning it to one and then to the other.

"Brat, there's a reason we left… Vermin can't live with woodlanders." Nye growled, reaching out again and taking a step forward to snatch the girl's arm. Chore suddenly moved in front of her and to Eve, bringing the fox into a sudden hug. She lightly gasped at the contact before wrapping her arms around him in return.

Looking up Chore ignored his mother as he stared Lucius in the eye. "Eve wants to go with Seaeyes… Can she, I know she'll be really good. She's not like that one fox you were friends with before… She's really good, I swear."

Feathers scuffed the ground with his foot before a light growl emanated from deep within him. "Jus' take 'er will you, she ain't lying about following you. She'll do it and ain't no one stopping her."

Nye shook her head from side to side, struggling to figure out what to say or do. Finally she let herself fall away from her better judgment and gave a deep sigh. "Alright Lucius, take the brat with you. The kid doesn't want to live in a world where ya could get killed by any'un. She'd make ah fine woodlander if ya give her a chance."

"Nye you can't seriously…" Lucius started but stopped, receiving a solid look of death from her. He had received such a look many times through his life, and every time there simply was no argument as the scorn of a female could bring any beast to their knees. Shaking his head in disbelief Lucius looked to Eve then. "Alright brat, ya coming with us."

Before another word could be said by anyone there Seaeyes jumped forth and wrapped her arms around Eve and Chore, whom were still in each other's arms. "Oh Eve… Chore…" The girl whimpered, her body now shaking from the tears that were falling from her eyes. The two children moved and took their friend into their embrace.

"I'm sorry…" Eve sniffled, her voice high pitched and filled with emotion.

Chore held his two friends back, crying now that he was saying goodbye to _two _of his friend. "It's OK, we'll see each other again someday… I promise, and we'll all be together again." He said, holding onto every sliver of hope that possibly existed in this situation.

Slowly Feathers approached them, watch in hand, as he shuffled from side to side. The grown up watched on with sad eyes at the separation of the friends. "Eve… Seaeyes… I wanna give ya something." He mumbled, turning his watch over and over in his hand, feeling the smooth parts and the bumpy sketched in grove into it. The children open up and split apart enough for him to enter their little circle. He walked up to Eve and handed out his watch.

"Oh no pet, I couldn't!" Eve protested, trying to push his gift back to him. "That's your watch, you can't part with it."

"Well if Seaeyes gets you, than I want ya to have a piece of me. Jus' take it." Feather's voice lightly broke, as he was the only child still struggling to keep control of his emotion. Eve slowly opened his hand, taking the watch as gently as possible, afraid it might crumble in her filthy fox paws. He watched her slowly turn it over a few times before depositing into a pocket for safe keeping. And then his lips were on her nose. Both children froze. "Mmm messhed…."

"Eve giggled as she lightly pushed her friend away. "Silly pet, that's not how you ya kiss a girl. Instead ya do it like this!" And she pecked him right on the lips, not even missing a beat. "I didn't know you liked me Feathers."

"I didn't. I was going for your forehead…" Feathers drawled with a deadpanned expression, but the frizzed up fur and blushing red in his ears told otherwise. His friend giggled. With a look left and then right her stepped forward, took into a hug and squeezed her really tight. She made a little squeak at the suddenness before holding her breath and returning the bear hug.

To the side Chore and Seaeyes watched before exchanging looks. Without warning Seaeyes hugged Chore in turn. Finally all the children parted for just a moment for them to speak something silent amongst themselves and fell into a group hug all around.

The children were now completely oblivious to the two adults there as they shared their last moment together. Lucius walked over to Nye and smirked at her wryly. "Are those tears in your eyes vermint, or am I imagining things."

"Shut-up…" Nye growled under her breath.

When the children broke apart for the very last time, a sadness was released into the air that weighed everyone down. Feathers turned to Seaeyes and gave her a weak smile. "Take care of Eve for me?"

The girl nodded her head, too emotional to talk anymore as she rubbed at her eyes. Lucius walked around again and put his hand on her shoulder again. Seeing that this was it Seaeyes let him guide away, her head hanging down in defeat now. Eve looked from the two departing otters and back to her old family. She faltered in the spot for just one more moment, unsure, before taking in a breath and jogging to catch up with the woodlanders. Turning her head back the vixen raised a hand and waved. Chore and feathers returned her wave.

"Let's go home." Nye said from behind. Sudden with sadness they turned around, and headed to the raft. Chore looked over his shoulder after walking to it, sighing as the trees had already engulfed his friends in their shadows.

"Bye…"


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Thirteen years later…

_Dear diary… _

_I don't know how to even begin my day. It started off as any other day with chores and watching the baby and skirting past those old geezers who can't accept a fox as one of their own. Been here for thirteen long years and you would think they would have warmed up to me by now? Nope, their loss. I have my sister Seaeyes and I have my husband, and I have the few friends I've acquired through these years. That's all that matters. A vixen in a holt is a strange thing indeed, but I've stuck with my decision for this long. _

_But by lunchtime something extraordinary happened! Probably just as amazing as when I had wooed my mate into joining me here. We got a visitor! When I first heard that there was a traveler I had completely pushed off going to meet the new comer. Most travelers didn't take to me rather well. Again their loss, because I'm just an amazing mommy with the cutest little son! But when they said he was an otter with blue stripes under his eyes and went by the name Chore, I was up in an instant. The cloths could wait, because there was a ghost from the past to see. _

_And it surely was Chore. He was grown up now, a whole head taller than me. I swore he about broke my back in the hug he gave me. We made quite a scene just running up to each other with no indication of words and embracing. Many of them whispered, but I didn't care. It was freaking goddamn Chore! With tattooed stripes under his eyes and looking like a danger to be reckoned with. But he still held that same boyish face I remember so long ago. Before we could begin to even talk my sister practically ran me over, shoved me to the side, and grabbed Chore into an embrace herself. It was lucky she didn't have anyone special at the time because Chore took her embrace and turned it into a swooping kiss. It was so romantic I almost forgave Seaeyes for shoving me out of the way and to the ground. _

_Almost, I yanked that bitch away from Chore and broke them apart faster than ya could blink an eye. No one was quite sure what just happened. It looked like some kind of love triangle scene just taking place or something… I read a lot of romance… But after an awkward exchanging of shifting eyes we all sorta burst out into laughter and finally got to talking. Seaeyes and I sorta hounded poor Chore with questions all at once, so he had to raise his hands and shut us girls up. Glad he did because what he whispered to us had both of us jumping up and down in pure excitement. Swear I just traveled back in time thirteen years at how I was acting. But off in the distance, hidden from the others, Chore said Feathers was waiting. I'm not sure which one of us squealed like a preteen girl, but me and Seaeyes were looking in the direction he had indicated, both of us practically leaning forward to see if could spot him. _

_Chore took us out of the village to see him. Many of the other otters wanted to talk and ask questions but the presence of us two together sorta deterred most of them away. We even caught sight of Lucius from a distance taking notice for a bit. I think he was smiling… He doesn't smile much after Marcia's death. But neither did he come over to greet Chore. So, to everyone else a complete strange had walked into their holt, been attacked by two of the the most gorgeous females heres, and now he was taking them off to somewhere private. Otters were still whispering little rumors about todays events, but no one knew about Feathers… And when we saw him oh my, I think I nearly tackled the marten to the ground._

_He had grown up to something handsome as well, but unlike chore was actually a little shorter than me. I blame it on species. But goodness, ya know what the first thing he asked me was? He asked me about his watch. Not, 'oh how are you doing Eve.' Or, 'Its been a long time.' Or even, 'It's good to see you.' As insensitive as ever! No, he asked about his watch. Somebeasts just never change. I told him it got broken years ago and all the energy in him seemed to have deflated. It only took two seconds later before I pulled it out of a pocket, shiny and still ticking as ever. The marten got so excited he kissed me. No, I'm married! So I sorta… Kneed him in the balls. And that was how we had our first exchange between each other. _

_Oh, my writing is getting out of hand now. Today's events were really something exciting. I invited everyone to dinner at Dikkan and I's old cottage. We still kept the place cleaned and tidied just so we could commune with other vermin without causing waves within the holt. So after a quick trip back home to retrieve my husband and baby boy, we all met up at the old cottage off in the woods. Took a little bit of dusting to get everything prepared for guests, but we had dinner set and everyone sat down just in time to eat. And finally, after hours of rushing about for the moment, we got to talking. _

_Chore was the one to answer most of our questions. He's a drifter now going from place to place. Said he couldn't bring himself to call one place home. It was almost sad how he couldn't bring himself to be a woodlander or a vermin, instead just letting the wind take him along. A couple of interesting stories followed suite after this, many of them holding lady friends and wild adventures all around Mossflower, and some other places I didn't know about. Seaeyes seemed a bit flustered to hear Chore had been with so many other girls, but she wasn't quite the innocent lady herself, so it was brushed off pretty easily. _

_Next we heard about Feathers and how he stuck to tinkering. There wasn't much need for tinkers in hordes, so the marten had moved out and put himself in solitude most of the time. He did have a family of his own through, and a whole shop full of watches and other clock work. I wondered about the kiss, but he simply said it was meant as a joke before making a face at me. My mate was the one to have me apologize. But I backed up right after and demanded what had went through his mind. He said what the ladies don't know; don't hurt her, giving a very significant wink at Dikkan. I believe Feathers' shin is going to be bruised for quite some time now after I kicked him under the table. _

_The conversation turned to Nevar and Pamel after that. Nevar's now a high ranking captain. With age and maturity he comes off a lot less insane now, but Chore swears he's still the psychotic kid who wants to take over the world. Wareg is still kicking as horde leader, so that might not happen for a long time now. As for Pamel, she's an artist with a family of her own. Still lives in the horde and pulls every job expected from her, but somehow finds the ability for art within that mass of vermin. Then they explained her favorite color changed from blue to red. The subject was dropped after that. _

_In the end we finally started talking about Nye. She's aged some through the years and her leg has always been bothering her off and on. But Chore explains she' as dangerous and full of fire as ever. He's been drifting around for a few years now sense he was sixteen, but has always found the time to stop by and visit his mother. She and Penk are still together to this day, always shoving Chore out of the tent at the most haphazard of times. A snigger had passed over the table at that before we sort of fell into a nice silence and ate for a bit. _

_It was Seaeyes who had asked the question. "If you've been a drifter so long, why haven't you come here soon?" It was those words exactly. _

_Chore's answer? "You're why I was a drifter. I simply could never find the way." _

_It was almost romantic. There was such a smile that came across both of their faces I felt like we stepped back in time when we were all kids and they were holding hands. The two are now privately catching up with each other through the years. It'll be sad to see my sister leave our quiet holt, but Chore made it very clear he isn't one to stick around one place for too long. _

_Some beasts are raised woodlanders, and some are raised vermin. I turned from a vermin child to a settled down woodlander. Chore came from a vermin whom was born a woodlander. He is one of those few creatures that now are the in between, drifting from one side to another. I doubt I might ever see Seaeyes after Chore leaves, but Feathers assures me that he plans to visit again. When will that ever be? Who will know. But for now I'll enjoy the time I have from my childhood friend. He's a ghost from the past, and like all ghosts, they disappear…_

Eve giggled when the wild cat stopped reading from the black book "So, so, I get a husband and we lived happily ever after?!"

"Yes." Sir. Ava said before turning to his friend, Miss Luna. "Shall we have dinner now?"


	23. Dinner Credits

Dinner Credits

Sir Ava walked in from the kitchen, the roast in both paws as he swung it over heads and put the giant pot onto the table. All of the characters around looked on with watering tongues and wide eyes as he lifted up the lid and steam came rolling out into the air. "Dinner is served, bon appetit!" he said.

"Oi, no killin' each other for the partridge," Miss Luna warned, the hare eyeing Nye and the several overeager vermin. Penk gave a snort. "That means you two in particular."

Sir Ava spread his arms out wide and smiled at everyone there before sitting down next to his good friend Miss Luna. "I am glad to have everyone here for this special moment and thank everyone for coming."

"Get on with it; we want ta goddamn eat!" someone called from the end of the table.

Miss Luna shot them a withering look. "I can and will make you uglier; pipe down!"

"God bless the food and all that jazz... OK, eat ya ungrateful bloats." Sir Ava grumbled.

"Excuse me!" Marcia said from the other side of the table as she prepared her son's and husband's plate. Dan looked up to her with a wide grin before diving right in, without so much as a thank you. "Danny River..." She growled, poking him in the ribs.

"That's Chore to you!" The boy laughed some before withering under his mother's gaze. "Sorry mom, I was jus' havin' some fun."

"Been around that vermint to much, that's what ya've been doin'." Marcia growled, sending daggers across the table at the other otter.

Nye grinned and deliberately crunched down on a bird bone, slowly splintering it. The crack echoed across the full table. "Some'un seems a bit scumsuckin' touchy."

Lucius calmly put a paw onto his wife's shoulder, keeping her from standing up in rage. "It's OK Marcia, we're all good now." he reassured, giving her a warm smile before leaving a soft kiss onto her cheek.

Eve and Feathers rolled their eyes at the couple, as did Pamel and Nevar. "Get a room," mumbled one of the children, sending sniggers throughout the whole table.

"Ah think it's cute," Seaeyes said with a smile before digging into a potato.

"Cute, stupid an' reekin' disgustin'; same thing," Nye said, unconcerned as she continued eating. She menacingly poised her fork over Hegg's paw while he was trying to steal her roll, and he pulled it back to his own plate, keeping a straight face.

"You an' Penk could get pretty disgustin'," Dan muttered. Penk averted his eyes while Nye gave Dan a brief menacing stare. The boy returned her expression with practiced skill through the past few months. It was surprising to see him almost falling back into acting.

"Ahem..." coughed Sir Ava as the wildcat took a drink of water. Everyone involved in the exchange rolled their eyes before turning their heads back to him. "Would you say this experience has been a good one?"

"I got kidnapped, wounded, held against my bleedin' will, knocked up with some damn kit, got stuck in a holt, couldn't see any'un else in the horde for years; yeah, it's been a bilgesnortin' _fantastic _experience," Nye said. "Also, got stuck with these tripelickers backstage. Lovely." She glanced at the woodlanders and the otter pair, who glared back.

"Well at least I didn't turn you into a pony..." Sir Ava shrugged with a wink to some of his characters who blanched.

"Frag you with a cactus," Dan muttered before he was popped over the head by his true mother.

"Some'un picked up more than Nye's looks," Hegg said. "...as much of a curse as the latter is."

He dodged an elbow to the ribs from Nye. Penk was snickering, but he turned it into a cough when Nye turned around, keeping an innocent face. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me de-age you back into a brat," Miss Luna said. Hegg raised his eyebrows.

"Really? You think makin' _Nye_ inta a cub again is a good idea?"

The hare paused.

"...y'know what, never mind. Better idea; don't make me chuck you into Redwall again to learn manners."

Nye made a rude gesture at her. "Try it, snotface."

Sir Ava sniggered from his side of the table, trying hard not to show it but failing miserably.

"Speaking about age!" came Marcia. "What were you thinking throwing Dan's age around like that? How could you? And you killed me off in one sentence!" the otter ranted, throwing her arms up into the air.

Quaver Ava simply rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'll turn Dan back into a little baby. Hey kid, think fast!" the wild cat exclaimed, pointing a finger of godly power at the child. The boy yelped, diving under the table. Miss Luna smacked him over the head. "Ouch, when are you violent?!"

"No abuse of divine power, or I'll abuse this plate over your head."

"...your characters are rubbing off on you. Than again... I got Vodge..." he shivered.

"Heh. You haven't seen Shard yet," Miss Luna snickered. "But I digress," she said waving her paw. "Ringeclaw, Lord Kevern, etc, take your pick." She paused. "Also, Nye."

"Haha!" Marcia laughed before smacking a hand over her mouth, looking left and right with all the guilt in the world. Every child there burst out into laughter as Nye glared daggers across the table.

Nevar and Pamel crossed their arms through in the end. "Hey, why were we crazy?" Pamel asked. "I'm not crazy; ma an' da say I'm not crazy."

"Badfang is nice, but he en't bright," Penk said dryly. "Only jokin', only jokin'," he quickly added.

With that Lucius distracted everyone by standing up and getting seconds, making a show of cutting off meat from the partridge and putting it onto his plate. Sir Ava rolled his eyes and used his super powers of epicsauce to levitate the rest of the food onto the otter's plate. "Oh thank you god..." Lucius mumbled before sitting back down.

"...er, seein' that the only deity ever mentioned in Redwall was Vulpez, aka Ruler of Hellgates, do we really want to go invoking deities?" Miss Luna said. "We've already got Nye and the vermin; I'm not dealing with damn Vulpuz! 'Oh, mister ruler of Hellgates; pleeease, sit down and have a dinner roll-'"

"What are you talkin' about? We're the authors, we can do what we want!" Sir Ava declared, pointing a finger at Eve. Suddenly she was a hare. "See?"

"Hey, change me back ya stupid idiot!" The girl protested, stomping her big foot down in anger.

"Wot wot, indeed," Miss Luna said. She snapped her fingers and Eve turned back to her normal foxie self.

Sir Ava rolled his eyes. "See my friend, Vulpuz is at _our _mercy."

"Seein' you came up with this whole thin', I wouldn't be surprised if you _were_ Vulpuz," Penk muttered, glancing at Miss Luna. He paused. "Wait."

Miss Luna smiled sweetly.

"...no. Ruttin' no."

"Anyone else want a partridge leg? I made it have three," Miss Luna said, taking a drink. Penk recoiled, along with Hegg. Nye didn't move, but nor did she rush to get closer or shove Penk away.

"...how about _no_?" Hegg suggested, eying her.

Dan stood up from the table and walked around in between both of the two authors. "Hey." he said with a sweet smile before picking up both plates of food and shoving it into their faces. "Ya both are real stupid." the boy declared over their shock before walking back to his family. All the characters there looked on in approval.

Nye clapped with a smirk. "That's my brat," she said with a smirk in Marcia's direction.

Before there could be a fight Feathers hopped up. "Hey, what was the point of this whole thing anyways? Really, why would you want 'er as a mom?"

"Funny that you ask," Miss Luna said, taking another roll. "Sir Ava, if you will?"

Finishing off wiping food from his vest, the wild cat smiled at all the characters around him. "Well, I have discussed with Miss Luna here for quite some time about a 'what if' story of our wonderful friend, Nye. What would happen if she were knocked up and turned a mom? Nye, from stealing my black book throughout this whole thing, I believe you've run across some of the pre ideas of how it came about."

"Yeah, an' I'm tellin' you there en't no way some woodlander is ever goin' ta get me ta _love _them. And your solution was sick," Nye growled, glaring at Sir Ava.

He simply shrugged. "Not much to say on that regard. However, in the end of the story everything smoothed out and with even havin' a kid, ya got back into your regular life. Any comments Miss Luna?"

"Well, at the beginning, the thought of Nye havin' a kit horrified me just about as much as Nye, to be honest," Miss Luna said, amused. "But hey, what are characters for, if not fanfiction? And the ride to creating this was fun... though not for Nye, though her opinion doesn't count, so there."

"Go ta Hellgates."

"I put you through Ringeclaw; this play was a nice change of pace. Shut it."

Sir Ava rubbed at his chin, contemplating something as Miss Luna finished her comeback. "In all it was a pretty memorable thing, working with everyone to get this made. As such, I want to thank you Nye, and everyone else here, for participating in this wonderful story."

"Even if it was against your will," Miss Luna piped up.

"Fuck you…" someone grumbled. Miss Luna lazily raised her middle finger in their direction before going back to eating.

"Well… Eve still I am very grateful for everyone's cooperation and I want you to have this plaque as a gift," the cat finished, snapping his fingers and a bronze plaque appearing in front of Nye. The otter couldn't help but catch its words, crawled out in huge letters. "THANKS, SHITHEAD!" And then it slammed into her face, repeatedly. As Nye screamed in surprise and rage and fell to the floor, Sir Ava took a sip of his milk.

Then Nye wrenched the plaque away from her face with a look of pure murder that would have made Orch recoil, and Sir Ava and Miss Luna paused before exchanging glances and edging out of their chairs.

"Well, er, maybe it's time to go now-"

"_I AM GOIN' TO GODDAMN KILL ALL OF YOU AN' PISS IN YOUR EYE SOCKETS."_

"Yeah, it's time to leave," Miss Luna said.

"Good dinner y'all!" Ava laughed as Nye jumped at him and he appeared on the other side of the room with a snap of his fingers, grinning. Marcia quickly took a hold of Dan's hand and retreated out of the room as the other children joined in the escape. Nye picked up a chair and threw it at Sir Ava as he ducked, the chair shattering against the wall. Then Hegg picked up some of the carving knives, Penk grabbed a chair, and Miss Luna practically grabbed Sir Ava and chucked him out the nearest open window before she followed. (She threw me out the window, WHAT?! lol)

"Well, it's been fun; bye!" she said cheerily, giving a hare salute before neatly jumping out the window. One of Hegg's knives went sailing over her head, missing by a hair. (No pun intended.)

Nye heaved for a second before pivoting on her feet and charging for the door, all the other vermin taking off behind her- including the joyfully screaming cubs- and the two authors made their quick escape into the netherworld of fanfiction, or wherever the hell they went.

The End

Sir Ava: Well that went rather well…

Miss Luna: As well as it could have gone.

Sir Ava: I don't think I'll be writing about Nye anytime soon again though…

Miss Luna: Ah well. But heh, I will. In time. Just you for wait for what's coming, you little otter brat… oh, I was getting rather threatening there, wasn't I? Not nice, wot.

Sir Ava: Good show, good show! *Drinks his monster* OK, so what next?

Miss Luna: I have no bloody damn idea. But hey, we'll figure something out!

Sir Ava: Well… I guess I'll be messing around with the ponies and a talking ferret. See y'all next whenever! *Takes Saraa's hand and dashes off, dodging more knives, since Hegg got outside*


End file.
